Breaking Free
by Celtic Wonder
Summary: Dark Fic! Fem!Harry, Honor Potter is out for revenge against those who have wronged her. The wizarding world and her muggle tormentors are going to pay. And with the help of her two mates, she's going to do what Voldemort couldn't. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Warning, rape is in this chapter, and it won't be the only chapter. There are strong, descriptive scenes of rape in several chapters of this story. Some may be mostly rape, but its all part of the story. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Honor Potter looked around the small bedroom that she was confined to while at her relatives house in disgust. She didn't know why she had to live here. She'd never considered it home. Wouldn't that negate the effects of the so-called 'blood wards' Dumbledore was always going on about? And even if it didn't, what was to protect her from the threats that her so called 'family' posed to her?

The real abuse didn't start until the summer after she came back from her first year of Hogwarts. There were the beatings, and then there was what her Uncle did to her when Petunia was asleep, or out. At first, what her so called 'Uncle' had done to her, had almost broken her, but, as the weeks wore on, she started to harden herself to it, and she drew on the pain and the hate, using it as strength.

But she knew why she had to stay here. It was because Dumbledore wanted a malleable little weapon. And the Weasleys, minus two that she knew of, were helping him. But she wasn't going to roll over and do tricks for them any longer. Sirius' death had been the last straw. She was done. She had everything packed, but she knew she couldn't go just yet. If she went before Dursley came, then she wouldn't get far. He'd have to alert the Order- he was terrified of what they'd do if he didn't. But if she waited until he was done, then she had till morning to make it out. And she knew where she was going to go, thanks to secret correspondence with the goblins. Her plan was set. Now, she just had to endure one more session with Dursley. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep.

Soon, Honor heard her bedroom door opening. She was surprised he could move so quietly for such a large man. She was shaken roughly.

"Get up freak." He hissed.

She pretended to be groggy as she was pulled off the bed, and forced to her knees. She only had to go through all this one more time, and then she was free, and then, when she was ready, she could extract her revenge on the Dursleys. Vernon especially.

The fat lard pushed down his pants, taking his underwear with him. He grabbed her by the hair, and shoved his cock into her mouth. She gagged, and had to fight down the urge to throw as she was once again forced to give him a blow job, knowing that this was just the start. For such a large man, he was surprisingly active sexually. She knew that she wasn't the only girl to fall victim to Vernon Dursley. There'd been more than one occasion where he'd forced her to clean the car of evidence.

Honor started to suck; she'd learnt a long time ago that it was useless to fight. Especially since she couldn't do magic. Soon, he spilled down her throat, and once again, she had to stop herself from being sick. Then, she was forced to her feet. Dursley pulled her clothes off her, hand me downs from Petunia, and forced her against the wall. He was soon in her, grunting as he pumped harshly in and out, his thick meaty fingers bruising her waist as he gripped her tightly and slammed her onto his cock.

Honor retreated as far within herself as possible, trying to forget what was happening. She was successful for a while, before she found herself pushed onto her hands and knees, and Dursley was entering her again, this time from behind.

"This is all freak sluts like you will ever be good for. A good screw." He grunted quietly, only loud enough for Honor to hear. "It's all any of you will ever be good for." She'd heard all this before. And just like every other time, she wasn't going to let it get to her. But he had something new up his sleeve this time. "The only reason I didn't drown you when Petunia found you on our doorstep was because I knew you'd be a good fuck when you were older- just like your mother." Honor froze up. What did he just say? Dursley yanked her hair, pulling her head back, and their eyes met. She only saw the sickening truth there. "Oh yes, I had her under me much like you are now, not long after Petunia and I got engaged. Taking the little slut wasn't easy of course, had to get her wand off her, and gag her, but soon I had her under me like I have you right now. This is the position you deserve to be in- on your hands and knees, like an animal." He released her hair, and began pumping in and out again. He pawed at her breast, pinching it hard. "And guess what, freak? Petunia and Dudley have gone out for the night, and I have a couple of friends over." He spilled inside her, and released her. Honor fell to the floor, and curled up. Just typical. She'd escaped all summer so far from one of _those_ nights, and then on the night she was going to escape, he gets a couple of friends over to play. That was another few names to add to the list.

His 'friends' were no less rough in her handling as Dursley was. By the time they were all done, all she wanted to do was sleep and never wake up- to just forget. But she didn't get the pleasure of that.

"You're late Allan." She heard Dursley's booming voice say. She groaned. Allan was the worst of his friends. He was into bondage. "You know where to find her."

Of course he did. He always was very vocal with how much he enjoyed himself. He wasn't about to forget. It seemed he was very eager tonight too. He was soon in her room, and tying her wrists to the bedposts and her ankles to the other ones. Then, he undressed before climbing on top of her. Honor turned her face to the side, so she didn't have to look at him. He was a plain man, with muddy brown hair and eyes to match, nothing special to look at, but to her he was revolting. He entered her, and forced her head up, and crushed his lips into hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He brought one of his hands to one of her breasts and the other he worked between them, and his fingers began playing with her folds.

"Still so tight around me." He moaned. "Tight, wet, warm and young. The perfect fuck." His lips trailed down her neck and she bit the inside of her lips to keep from reacting as he murmured different reasons why she was the best fuck he'd ever had.

When he'd spilled inside her, Allan got off, and got dressed, before heading back over to her. He dipped his head to her spread legs, and slowly, he licked along her folds. His eyes closed and he repeated the action. Honor's eyes were wide. He'd never done anything like that before.

"Wonderful." He murmured. "You taste divine. You know- I might just make Vernon an offer for you. Yes, that's exactly what I'm going to do." He smiled. "That way- I kill two birds with one stone." Allan was grinning. He leant over her. "I never told you but, I'm a squib." Honor held in the gasp. That meant… "I always knew exactly who you were, Honor Potter. You see, my parents sent me away when they learnt I was a squib. Now I'm going to make them and the rest of the wizarding world pay. By taking their precious saviour. And then, I'll own you. I'll have you for myself. No more sharing you with anyone unless I choose too. That sounds good. Yes. I'll have the Girl-Who-Lived as my slave." He unbound her wrists and ankles, and left the room.

"Ah! Allen! How'd it go?" She heard Vernon ask.

"Vernon my friend, I have an offer to make you. I've recently come into a lot of money, and I mean a lot. How would you like to be two million pounds richer?"

"Two million pounds? For what?"

"The girl, of course!" He replied.

All was silent for a minute before; "Bring the money tomorrow evening and she's all yours. Be sure to park your car in the garage."

"Brilliant." Allan said. "See you then."

Honor scowled. Dursley thought he could just sell her like a piece of meat? And Allan whatever his name was thought he could buy her and turn her into a slave? That wasn't gonna happen. She waited for Dursley's friends to all leave, and for him to go to bed, and start snoring.

Honor got up, and dragged herself over to her trunk. She dressed into a clean set of clothes, and waited until she was sure he wasn't likely to wake up. That was when she made her move. She grabbed her trunk, and Hedwig's cage, and left her small room. In the kitchen, she saw the red metal tin. Honor knew what it contained. The money Dursley's friends paid him for the pleasure of using her as a fuck toy. Not thinking twice, it was technically her earnings anyway, she grabbed the box and slipped it into her trunk. She went out the back door, and through the garden gate. She sent a malevolent glare at Number four private drive, silently promising retribution. Then, she walked away, never knowing about the small electronic device in-between some of the notes in the box…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I know it's a... rough first chapter, but it's all apart of the story. Please tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Honor looked round the large penthouse apartment with satisfaction. It was one of the properties that her parents had bought- one that only they knew of. It was in the centre of London and was very stylish, from the photo's she'd seen, and what she could see of it now. The Goblins had given her a device a day ago to negate any tracking charms on her. It would work until she got to Gringotts to get them permanently removed. As well as the ones on her wand.

Honor went to the main bedroom, not taking note of any of her surroundings and, before collapsing on her bed, pulled out a Contraceptive potion. She downed it, and then lay down on the large bed, falling to sleep, dreaming dreams of revenge.

* * *

><p>The next day, Honor woke up, and got out of bed. She got dressed in the best set of muggle clothes that she owned. She stepped into her en-suite bathroom and took a long shower, washing off all evidence, bar the bruises, of Dursley and his friends. When she was done, she dried off, and got dressed. She grabbed her money pouch from her trunk, and tapped it with her wand. It turned into a purse, which she stuck in her jacket pocket. The Goblins really had thought of everything. The pouch turned into a muggle pursewallet, and she also had a card that worked in muggle shops. She left the apartment and headed downstairs in the lift. Her first shop was to a café to get breakfast, before she headed for the shops.

Honor's first stop was a lingerie store. She wandered in, and found a sales assistant.

"Um, excuse me, I need some help." She said.

The sales assistant smiled at her. "What do you need?" She asked the younger girl.

"Well, my family and I lost everything recently in a house fire, and until now, my Aunt bought my clothes and things for me, seeing as I'm at boarding school for most of the year, so I really don't know what I'm doing." She finished, smiling sheepishly.

The woman smiled, and immediately began helping her, and soon, Honor had multiples of everything she would need. She thanked the sales assistant and left the shop. The next stop was a shoe shop, where she bought trainers, boots, biker and high heel ankle boots that reminded her of the Victorian style, pumps, dressy and casual, and stilettos. Then, Honor bought herself the rest of a wardrobe, with casual, smart casual, smart and dressy. She caught a cab to head back to the apartment. Her wardrobe was done, so she could just burn all the hand me downs. Honor looked round, and knew that she still had a lot she needed to buy though. She sighed, and set out again, this time for an electrical appliance store. The sales assistants were very helpful, and soon, she had a fifty inch flat screen TV, a laptop and a computer being sent to her apartment to get them set up. She also had a mobile, but had no contacts, obviously, but it would help in the long run. She also bought mobile broadband. She was very glad that she'd managed to get in contact with Gringotts without Dumbledore finding out. She now knew everything she owned. And she knew she was one of the richest witches in the world. Her shopping spree today wouldn't even chip it.

Honor returned to her home one very happy witch. The delivery men arrived the next day and set up the electronics for her. She tipped them, before sending them on their way. It was that evening that she received a letter from Gringotts. They had set up an appointment for her to get any blocks and tracking spells removed. It was for the next day. She agreed and sent the owl on its way- smiling. The wizarding world would be in an uproar soon enough. If they weren't already. And she was planning on shaking it up further. It was time they learnt that they couldn't rely on someone to save them. In fact, they were going to learn that there was more than just Voldemort to fear.

* * *

><p>The next day found Honor standing in Gringotts Bank, a long black coat on, hood up, shading her face from view. She walked up to the nearest teller, and spoke in flawless Gobbledygook, which she'd dedicated herself to learning, along with Goblin customs.<p>

"Honoured teller, I have an appointment with Director Ragnok himself." He said.

The Goblin surveyed her for a moment, before nodding. "Right this way."

He led her to an office where she was greeted with a regal looking goblin. She'd never met Ragnok himself, only ever corresponded through letters. She bowed her head, hair falling away from the neck, in a sign of respect. "Honoured Director, I thank you for meeting with me." She said in Gobbledygook.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Lady Potter, or should I say, Lady Potter-Black? Please, take a seat. We have much to go through."

Honor took the seat and they launched into business.

"Now, I believe you wish to have any spells and blocks on your person removed?"

"Yes please, Director."

"Very well." Ragnok pulled out a piece of parchment, and a knife. Placing the parchment down, he gestured for her hand. Honor was soon bleeding over the parchment, the blood forming words. There were several tracking charms, and power blocks. "They are all easy enough to remove." Ragnok said. "For a price, of course. Nothing to your significant fortune, of course."

"Then name the price." Honor said, smiling, without showing her teeth.

Soon, Goblins were in the room, removing the spells from her, also removing some from her wand, and then Honor was feeling lighter. Ragnok sent them from the office when they were done.

"Well, Lady Potter-Black, is there anything else that you wish to discuss?"

Honor leant forward. "Yes, actually. The wizarding world is corrupt. It's time that someone took firm control- and I don't mean someone like Voldemort. He'll kill any non humans and any one whose muggle born will be subjected to slavery at the least. What I mean, is that those who the wizards have tried to oppress take control."

"Strange line of thought- from a witch." Ragnok said.

"With good reason." She said, but didn't elaborate.

"There are two, who may be interested." Ragnok said, grinning. "And of course, you have the help of the Goblin Nation, so long as at the end, we will get the respect we deserve."

"You will Director Ragnok. I give you my word. If anyone loses out on this little, endeavour, it _will_ be the wizards."

* * *

><p>Two days later Honor was in a cottage deep in a forest. She'd been transported by Goblin made portkey, and was due to meet with Ragnok's two acquaintances. The cottage was well furnished, with everything someone would need to live comfortably. She was currently sat in an armchair, waiting for the two to arrive. At the same time, two blue lights appeared, and two men appeared. Both had dark black hair, but that's where the similarities ended. One was aristocratic, wearing a suit, with his hair slicked back, and blood red eyes he was incredibly handsome. The other was just as handsome, but in a different way. He was rugged, his hair at shoulder length and shaggy. His eyes were blue. Both saw her almost immediately.<p>

The two men took in the girl, no, young woman, in front of them. Her deep red hair was a proper red and her emerald green eyes were sharp, and held a hard glint. Even without the scar, they knew who she was, but the lightning bolt scar on her forehead gave her away.

"Honor Potter." The rugged man said. "What a surprise."

"Fenrir Greyback." She replied. "I'm just as surprised. I didn't expect Ragnok to put me in contact with you of all people. I thought you were a supporter of Voldemort."

His face darkened. "He's the better of the two choices."

The other man cleared his throat.

Honor held out her hand. "Honor Potter." She said.

"Sanguini, High Prince of the Vampires, my Lady." He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"Please sit down." She asked them both. "I have a proposition to make that may interest you."

They both sat. "Forgive me if I'm a little sceptical over Dumbledore's pawn being able to offer anything of interest." Fenrir said dryly.

Honor smirked. "Dumbledore's pawn? I'd have thought that it would have already slipped out by now- I disappeared from my place of residence four days ago. But anyway- I'm no pawn. Not anymore. My aim, is to show the wizards that their way of thinking- that they're better than others- is wrong. And the only way to do that is to take over."

Sanguini laughed. "And you, a human witch, want to do that? It is interesting, I'll admit, but I won't help a human do this. I'll only get screwed over."

"The vampire's right." Fenrir said. "I don't think you have our races best interest at heart."

"Bite me." Honor said.

"What?" Fenrir asked.

"If you won't trust a human- then trust a non human- bite me someone!"

The two looked at each other, before smirking. They stood, and walked over to her. They each placed a hand on her shoulders, keeping her in place.

"We're in." Fenrir said. "On one condition. Well, technically, it's two."

"What are they then?" Honor said.

"You become both vampire and werewolf, and you consent to becoming our mate."

"Mate? To the both of you?"

"It's all or nothing." Fenrir said. "If you say no, then we leave, and you don't get our help."

"Why this particular deal, and you seemed to know what the whole deal was, yet you never talked."

"There's a prophecy between the werewolves and vampires that one day a human witch would call two leaders, one from the Vampires, the other from the Werewolves to help her get revenge and take over the wizards. She would become both vampire and wolf, turned by the two she asked for aid from, and she would be their mate." Sanguini said.

_Another prophecy?_ She thought. Great, just great. But if she had to agree to this to get revenge and to beat the wizards, then…

"Alright." She said, agreeing and sealing her fate. "But, I'm not ready for the whole mate thing just yet. I'll need time."

"It would be better to wait till after the next full moon anyway." Fenrir said, as he and Sanguini released her. "We can't turn you until then if you're going to be a mix of both."

Honor nodded, and stood. "Then, shall we head to mine? And finish talking there?"

"Where is 'yours'?" Fenrir asked.

"A penthouse apartment at the heart of muggle London." Honor replied.

The two nodded, and soon they were being whisked away by portkey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, another chapter, what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

"So, free hunting grounds?" Fenrir asked, smiling. They were in Honor's penthouse apartment, discussing what they were going to do. The free range of hunting grounds across the UK appealed to both Fenrir and Sanguini. It was something they hadn't been allowed for centauries in Britain.

"So long as it doesn't turn into an outright blood bath with the muggles, then yes." Honor said. "Idiot wizards on the other hand…"

"We shouldn't wipe them out completely." Sanguini said. He pulled Honor onto his lap. "After all, there are bound to be _some_ like you. It would be a shame to see them die."

"I can name four, possibly five. Hermione Granger Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley and maybe Neville Longbottom." Honor said.

"Aren't you friends with the youngest Weasley boy?" Fenrir asked.

Honor's face darkened. "You're kidding me, right? I was only ever friends with the idiot after third year because until a few weeks before Sirius' death they had me under some sort of version of the imperious curse- which I managed to shake off. But I still had to keep up the act those last few weeks."

"A new version of the imperious?" Fenrir asked. "How did they place that on you?"

"Dumbledore did it. Personally. It made it so much easier for Ron that time during forth year." She muttered.

Both of them had narrowed eyes. "That time in forth year?" Sanguini pushed.

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." She moved to push a lock of hair out of her eyes, and her sleeve accidentally slipped down, revealing the bruise. Sanguini grabbed her wrist and pushed the sleeve down. He examined the bruise.

"This is from a rope." He said. He grabbed her other wrist, and examined that too, seeing identical bruises, his face started to darken. He had suspected something. Now he just needed it confirmed. First, he needed to check for other bruises. His hand went to the bottom of Honor's top, but she tried to get off his lap. Sanguini's arm tightened around her, holding the young witch in place. "Fenrir, check under her shirt for more bruising." He said.

Fenrir did so, lifting up her top, and seeing the bruises in the shapes of hands. "Honor, who did this to you?" He asked, his tone low, menacing. "Was it the Weasley boy?"

"No." She said. "Not this time." Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She couldn't hide it from them now. They'd find a way to get the full story out of her.

"This time? Who and when?" Fenrir growled. "I want to know every single person who has ever touched you like that."

"The first time was the summer after my first year. My Uncle had just been demoted- he blamed it on me." Honor began. "He came into the room, after my Aunt had gone out to do some shopping, and Dudley was with some friends. He'd do similar things any chance he could. I went to Dumbledore, but he said I was exaggerating, and sent me on my way. After second year, I overheard him talking about having some friends over, with my Aunt, and her going over to see some of hers. What I didn't know was that those friends of his were going to be over to use me like he did." Her voice was bitter. "It happened every other weekend at the Dursley house. He used the guise of a poker night. Then, the alternative weeks, he'd sneak me into the garage, and push me into the boot of his car, and take me to whosever house was hosting the 'game' that night. Sometimes it would last from Friday late afternoon to Saturday. I asked him for my permission slip for Hogsmede visits, and he set two conditions. I had to behave for his sister's visit, and I had to be willing for him and his friends the next two nights. I couldn't just be rigid. I had to go with it." She shuddered.

_Flashback_

_Honor was on the bed in one of Dursley's friends' house. She shivered. When she'd arrived she'd been ordered to strip, and then her clothes had been taken from her. She looked up as the door opened, and saw Pete. She stood, and he grinned. _

"_I do prefer this." He said. This was his second time today. He stripped quickly, and pulled her to him. He wasn't as big as Dursley, but he was no where near thin. He kissed her mouth, and it was as much as she could do to force her mouth to kiss him back. He pushed her onto the bed, and threw his leg over her, affectively straddling her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid into her, sighing. Honor wrapped her arms round his neck and as he began to thrust she moved with him. She was new to this, but she'd already been with several, so she was getting smoother. Not that she liked that fact. Pete grunted, and released inside her. He pulled out of her, and sat on the side of the bed. He stroke his dick so it hardened again. _

"_Get on your knees girl and suck me. Twice. I do so like the feel of your little mouth." _

_Honor fought the grimace, and did as she was told, going as far as to also add her hands to the job, as Dursley had instructed her earlier. Hearing the man's moans, she knew he'd give Dursley a good report. _

_End flashback._

"Just to go to Hogsmede?" Sanguini asked.

"I was going to be raped anyway. May as well get something out of it. But each time they did it, I drew on the hate and the pain, and I used it for strength. And I'm going to use it." Honor said. "It didn't end after that. But, two days after the Yule Ball, Ron pulled me into an empty classroom, put a silencing spell and locking charm on the door, and forced me to strip. The new imperious put on me just after I rescued Sirius meant that I couldn't fight him for long, though I tried. After, he forced a contraceptive potion down my throat. I knew the taste of it by then, seeing as I'd swiped enough to last me through the previous summer. I went through the same routine in that summer as the previous, and Ron raped me one more time last year- the night I broke free of the modified imperious. Then, this summer, it was just Dursley, until the last night, the night I escaped. He had another 'poker game'. Before he let his friends at me, he told me that at one point he'd… he'd raped my mother."

The two men shared glances. "Is there any chance that he could be…?" Sanguini started to ask.

"No." Honor said. "It was too long before hand. But anyway, these bruises are from one of his playmates that are into bondage. That night, he made Dursley a deal. He'd give him two million pounds for me. Dursley agreed, and told Allen to pick me up the next day. I got away that night though. Dursley's friends would pay him each time they used me, and he kept the money in that tin." She pointed at the tin. "I nicked it, and ran with all my things."

Both vampire and werewolf were growling, murder on their minds.

"Hey, you can kill some of them, but Dursley, Weasley, and Dursley's friend Allan, are _mine_." Honor said.

Both of them looked reluctant, but agreed.

"Honor, you are _ours_ now." Sanguini said. "We won't hurt you like they did. And we will help you get revenge. Anything you want, we'll help you. You're our mate. In just under a month, that will be official. You'll be ours fully."

"I know." She said, and her stomach rumbled. "I don't have anything in. How do you two feel about take out?"

"Sounds good." Fenrir said, helping her up from Sanguini's lap. "I'll come with you."

"I'll be fine on my own. I'm a big girl. It's just two minutes down the road." She said. A quick _alohamora_ later, and she had some of the money from the red tin, and she was leaving the apartment.

She'd gotten the food, and was heading back to the apartment building, when she was pulled into an alley, and a rag was put under her nose. The fumes on the rag pulled her into unconsciousness.

The figure who had knocked Honor out felt her slump, and removed the rag, and picked her up. He left the dropped takeaway, and carried her down the alley to a car, where he placed her prone form in the trunk of his car. He pulled her wand out of her jacket, and dropped it to the ground, before binding her wrists together, and then her ankles, and then he blindfolded her, and gagged her. Slamming the trunk closed, he got into the car, and sped off, out of the city, to somewhere private. He'd paid for her, being an idiot, and then found she was gone. But he had a contingency plan. The tracker. He may be two million down- but he'd gotten the goods. And he was going to have some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Fenrir and Sanguini knew that there was something wrong when half an hour had come and gone, and Honor hadn't come back. They both left the apartment, and followed her scent. The path led them to an alley. They saw the dropped take out, and the rag. They easily detected the smell of the drugs.

Fenrir's growl was loud. "Someone's got our mate. Let's hunt."

The scent led them to an area that showed skid marks.

"He took a car." Sanguini said, bending down, and picking up the dropped wand, that he recognised as Honor's. He pocketed it. "We're going to need help. There'll be no way to track her otherwise."

* * *

><p>Honor came round slowly, to the sound of a car engine, and then she felt the bindings round her wrists, and legs. Her skirt was hitching up, and she found herself wishing she'd worn trousers. Her boots didn't even go up to her knee's for Merlin's sake. And she wasn't wearing tights! Then she noted the presence of the gag and blindfold. She had no idea who had her, or where they were taking her. Her bindings were well tied. Well enough that the feel of the knots on her wrists felt like the ones that Allen… it couldn't be, could it? If it was, how had he found her? She only had the choice of waiting to find out. There was nothing else she could do.<p>

When the car finally stopped, it didn't take long for someone to come and get her from the boot. She was lifted out, and thrown over someone's shoulder. From the sounds, and the fresh air smell, she was willing to bet she was in a forest. If that was true, then she'd been unconscious for several hours. And she was very far away from Fenrir and Sanguini.

Honor squeaked as the person carrying her slapped her butt, and then a hand sneaked up her skirt, and past her underwear, and began playing with her folds. She heard a chuckle.

"So considerate of you to wear a skirt for me." Came the familiar voice of Allan. "But you've been a naughty girl, my pet. You don't run away from your owner and master."

She noticed when they entered a building from the change in the air. She was thrown onto a bed, and the blindfold was removed. She was on a king size four poster bed, in a large room. Down the other side was a fire, and a living room area, and there was a kitchen area, and then in the area with the bed- a wardrobe and chest of draws and a door- which she assumed led to a bathroom. There was another door, the main one. All the windows had curtains that were drawn. Then there was Allan. He was pulling something from the dresser draw, and Honor saw it was a necklace like a choker, or a collar. It was thick in width, and black obsidian, with a metal ring on the centre. He also had four similar, but smaller bands each with a metal ring. He placed them on the bedside table, and removed the gag from Honor's mouth. She spat in his face.

"You're not my Master. You don't own me." She snarled.

Allan wiped the spit from his face. "I was going to give you a choice. But now I see that it would be pointless." He picked up the choker. "This and the others make up a set of Slave Bands. The magic is already in them, and they use the magic from the person that's wearing them to charge them up, without permanently depleting the wearer's magical core. It doesn't even deplete it fully, but it does stop the wearer from using their magic, unless their master tells them too, of course. Now, Slave bands aren't very common anymore. They only ever work in sets. The Dark families used to use them on their human slaves. Not anymore, they're too obvious. And illegal. But anyone can recognise them. Slave bands, you see, control the actions of the body, unlike the imperious curse, which controls the mind, and thoughts. And, unlike the Imperious curse, which can be shaken off, these don't effect the thoughts, just the body, giving the Master complete control of his slave. You'll do and say exactly what I want. Now, I may be a squib, but because of the magic in the bands, I can command you through them, without magic of my own. And, I think you'll find I do own you. I paid for you. So, I own you."

Honor didn't like the sound of that. She tried to scoot away, but Allan quickly straddled her. She tried to hit him, but he grabbed both her wrists in one arm, and pushed them over her head. He quickly snapped the collar around her throat. And grabbed one of the other bands, and snapped it round one of her wrists.

"Stay still." He said.

To her horror, her upper body, and the arm with the band on stilled, because of the rope round her arms, the other one was also now useless. He grabbed two of the other bands and moved down. Allan undid the bindings round her legs, and she kicked out. He placed his wait on one leg, and grabbed the other.

"Feisty. That small taste of freedom was far too much. Don't worry. You won't even get five seconds from now on." He said, pulling her boot off her. He snapped a band around that ankle, and she felt it still. Then, he pulled the boot from her other foot, and a band was placed round that too. "One more now pet. Then, we'll get to the fun part." She was soon under the control of the bands, all four of them on her body, and she felt like crying. But they wouldn't let her. Instead, she was smiling, as she sat up on her knees, knees spread, hands between them, and head to the side.

"Master?" She asked Allan, her voice acting of its own. She was fully conscious of what she was doing, and could feel every movement of her body, hear and smell and taste everything, but it wasn't her pulling the strings. It was him. She was under his complete control.

"That's better now isn't it pet. Now you know the order of things, don't you?" He replied, grinning. He was enjoying this. He had the Girl-Who-Lived at his beck and call. He had her as his personal sex slave. None of the pure bloods could boast such a thing. Not even the Dark Lord! "Tell me, who owns you?"

"You do."

"And who am I?"

"You are Master."

"You'll do anything for me, won't you pet?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes Master." She replied. Honor found herself rubbing herself up against him like a cat in heat.

"Good. And when I take you, you'll climax." He said. "I know you didn't do it before, that was the only downside, but I _will_ know the feel of your tight walls clenching around my cock."

"Yes Master, anything Master." Sweet Merlin this was disgusting to her. There had to be a way to break out of these cursed things.

"Stand up, undress in front of me." He said.  
>She felt her body hurry to comply and soon she was standing in front of him, completely naked.<p>

"A few bruises." He said, before grabbing a small tub, and rubbing some paste over her bruises. She watched in silence, waiting for a command. When the bruises were gone he pulled her down, so she was straddling his lap, and his jean covered errection rubbed against her folds. A burn began between her legs, and she moaned. God, he really did have control of her full body. She'd never felt any sort of pleasure from this sort of thing.

"Good, very good." He murmured to himself. "You are responsive with a little encouragement. Now, lie on the bed, legs spread."

She did as she was told, and watched as he stood, and stripped. Then, he knelt between her legs. He dipped his head, and licked her folds again. The level of pleasure shot up and she gasped, back arching.

"Perfect." He said. "That is the most stunning taste. All mine." He continued to lick her folds, driving her body crazy. Then, for the first time in her life, she came, right into his mouth. Allan got up, and leant over her. "I have you now, Honor. I know that you still think for yourself in there." He tapped her forehead. "But get rid of any thoughts of escape. I control you completely. Body… and magic. There is no getting out. So just accept this." With that, he positioned himself at her entrance, and slid into her. She wrapped her arms round his shoulders, and her legs round his waist. She moved with him, and moaned.

"M-Master!" She moaned. "Please, more. Harder… Faster!"

He sped up, and with his mouth, took one of her breasts into his mouth and began to suck. She felt a coil tightening in her stomach. It got tighter each time he rammed himself into her. Finally, the coil sprang loose, and she let out a wordless cry. Then, she felt him spill inside her.

Allan pulled out of her. "Very good. Oh I am definitely going to enjoy this. And, when you're old enough, eighteen, perhaps, and I've found a way to hide those bands well enough, I'll get my money, and more, back, don't you worry. I heard the Potter Vaults are very well stocked. Add that to the Black fortune… Now, I have to leave for a while. Feel free to look round, eat, whatever, just don't leave, don't take off the bands, and don't try to contact anyone. You do nothing to try and escape." He dressed, and left. When she heard the car engine fade into the distance, she was finally able to cry. And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last chapter where Honor is raped. There may be the occasional flashback, but nothing large.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

Honor had been in the cabin, and at the mercies of Allan, for near a week. She'd raided the draws and wardrobes, and found that the only things in them were skimpy, tight things, that made her breasts look bigger, and hardly covered her butt. He'd once had two friends over- no one she recognised and they had both taken her at the same time, and he'd watched, jacking off to the sight, and then, when they left, he spent ages, ramming into her, making sure she knew that her body was his property. He also made sure she knew that when she was of age, maybe a year later at eighteen, he would get all her inheritance, through that sham of a marriage he was thinking up. He'd told her the entire way it was going to happen- the agreement would be that on the condition that they divorced- she would keep nothing. Like that would ever happen of course, with those damn slave bands keeping her doing everything he wanted of her. So, he had her body to fuck and her money for other matters. Luckily, he couldn't get anywhere near her money yet. That gave her time, well; it gave Fenrir and Sanguini time. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her body, and she continually found herself being repeatedly fucked in any manner he could think of. And he went all out, thoroughly ravishing her and making it a point to boast that he had the girl who lived doing anything he wanted, and then force her to reply that she loved being his slave and never wanted anything more in life! She was so going to kill him one day… and enjoy it.

Currently though, she was on her stomach, her wrists tied together, above her head, by a tie through the two metal hoops, his fetish had by no means died down. They weren't tied to anything though, so Allen could flip her over. Right now, she was grunting and panting as he rammed his shaft up her ass. His arms were around her waist, one playing with a breast, the other with her wet folds. He was really going for it today. She'd climaxed twice. He still hadn't reached the first.

"Oh so tight. What do you think of the stamina potion? Keeps me going for longer. Much longer. And I can go more rounds at a time, with shorter breaks. You asked for more my pet, you can have more." She came again, and he came too, filling her ass full.

He pulled out, and flipped her over. Then, he undid the tie between the two wrist bands, and retrieved two other, longer ties. He hooked one through one hoop, and tied it to one of the bedposts and did the same with the other. Not long later, he had done the same with her legs.

"You know, this sight is one of my favourites." He said, his fingers playing with her folds. "Along with the one that greeted me earlier, of course. He'd come back earlier, and Honor had been wearing a skimpy French maid outfit. He hadn't had a break with her since. Then, he plunged himself into her folds, making her gasp in surprise. He kept going through several of his own climaxes, meaning she'd lost count of her own. Honor was glad when the bastard pulled out of her, but she wasn't granted rest, even though he untied her.

He moved, and straddled her chest, his dick at her lips. She opened her lips, and took him into her mouth. He was soon pumping in and out again, as she sucked, and licked his cock.

That was the position that Sanguini and Fenrir found them in, just as Allan yanked her hair, pulling her head back, and he spilled over her throat.

Both of them let out a roar, and tackled Allan off their mate. Fenrir kept the man pinned, and Sanguini checked on Honor. His eyes immediately locked on the bands and he hissed.

"Slave Bands." He said, his eyes flashing and fangs growing out.

"You made our mate a slave, human?" Fenrir asked. "Sanguini, get those bloody things off her."

"Don't let him take them off you!" Allan croaked out, even though his wind pipe was being cut off by Fenrir.

Before Honor could do anything, she was hit by a _Petrificus Totalus _from Sanguini and frozen in place, allowing him to easily remove the entire set. He released her, and Honor sat up. "Excuse me while I go throw up and then wash this filth off me."

She left to the bathroom, threw up and then got in the shower and started scrubbing her whole body, glad that Allan wasn't one for having kids and had always made sure she'd down a contraceptive potion after each time he fucked her, and had a stock of them in the bathroom. So, when she was done showering, she grabbed one and downed it. She would never get pregnant by him.

Wrapping a towel round her body, Honor left the bathroom and saw Sanguini and Fenrir had Allan pinned against the wall, ready to kill him.

"Don't." She said. They both looked at her as if she was crazy. "I've already told you, he's mine to kill. Anyway, I'm going to need a first hunt."

Sanguini and Fenrir smiled. That was a good idea.

"So, which one is he?" Sanguini asked.

"Allan." She replied. "But his name may as well be dead man walking."

Fenrir hit Allan round the back of the head, before pulling his wand out of his pocket and binding the squib.

"You should get dressed." Sanguini told her.

"In what?" Honor asked. "All the clothes in there are so skimpy I'm more covered by this towel."

"I won't complain." Fenrir said.

"But why take the chance of someone else seeing her?" Sanguini asked. "I for one don't want any other man seeing her on display."

Fenrir nodded. "You have a point." He slipped of his coat. "Put the most covering thing you can find on, and then put this on over it." He said.

Honor nodded, and went to the dresser. The most covering she could find was a black corset with a black silk thong, seeing as Allan had well and truly ripped the maids uniform, and that was the only skirt there. She put on a pair of stiletto shoes with them and took the coat from Fenrir, slipping into it.

"I'll take this piece of filth." Sanguini kicked Allan. "And keep him locked up. I'll join you both at the penthouse." He hauled Allan up, and apparated away.

Fenrir wrapped an arm around Honor's waist and turned on the spot. After the feeling of being squeezed through a tube, they reappeared in the alley next to the apartment building. They went upstairs, not meeting a single person, and when in the apartment, Honor immediately collapsed onto the sofa.

Fenrir sat beside her, pulled her onto his lap, and kissed her neck. "My mate." He said quietly. "You do realise that you aren't going anywhere on your own from now on, don't you?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No I'm not." He said. "Either me or Sanguini will be with you. It took us ages to track down the only person the vampire knows who can perform the right tracking spells to find you. And then there's what that bastard _did_ to you. He made you into a _slave!_ He used you for sex- the only ones allowed to touch you like that are me and Sanguini. No one else. And we're going to make sure of that, understand?"

She huffed. She didn't like it, but she knew arguing was useless. "Fine." Honor bit out, before settling back, and closing her eyes, content to fall asleep where she was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? No more Honor rape scenes apart from possibly the odd flashback I promise! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

A week later, Honor found herself pulled onto Sanguini's lap. Fenrir had gone to check on his pack. As Alpha, he couldn't be gone too long. Even though Sanguini was High Prince of the Vampires, his father was still in charge, so he was free to come and go as he pleased, so he stayed with Honor.

"Guini, when was the last time you hunted?"

"Three days before we met." He answered, leaning his head on her shoulder, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"You aren't going to leave me alone long enough to go hunt, are you?"

"Definitely not." He replied. "I'll be fine until Fenrir gets back."

"No you won't." She said. Honor flicked her hair over her shoulder, and moved so that she was straddling him. "And I know you are going to need blood soon, and we don't want to alert any undesirables to vampires in Britain just yet, so take some of mine."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive."

"Just so you know, Vampires have the ability to make this extremely painful, or extremely pleasurable, or anywhere in-between the two. What would you like?"

"Pleasurable." She said, meaning a lower level, but that wasn't the way the Vampire interpreted it.

His fangs pierced the flesh on her neck and he began to suck, drawing the blood from the wounds. Honor suddenly felt the burn start between her legs and moaned, her back arching and she grasped at Sanguini's coat. She felt the burn increase and rolled her hips, and felt him harden beneath her. Sanguini's arms tightened round her, keeping her as close to him as possible while he drank from her.

When he stopped, he licked the puncture wounds, his saliva healing them up. Then he licked up any stray blood from her neck and his lip.

Honor was in a daze. She'd very nearly climaxed then.

"You taste divine." Sanguini said. "Your blood has so much magic in it. It's the best I've ever drunk. And I know blood only gets better once a person is turned. You'll taste so delicious afterwards. I can hardly wait."

Just then, the door opened, and Fenrir came in. He looked at the two of them, an eyebrow raised.

"Drinking from tap, Sanguini?" He asked smirking. "I trust you haven't let her drink from you?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't endanger our plans like that." Sanguini replied. "And our little mate being both Vampire and Werewolf is key to them." He kissed a still dazed Honor on the lips, before placing her on the seat next to him and standing.

"Now you're back, I have to go and check on some of my men. They can get a bit rowdy if left to their own devices for too long. See you soon." He kissed Honor once more and left the apartment.

Fenrir came to sit next to Honor and he pulled her into his side.

"I'm going to need your help with something."

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Well, one of my younger pack members came to me today, saying he'd found his mate and he wanted to turn her on the next full moon."

"Ok. No offence, but where do I come in?"

"He told me that her name is Hermione Granger."

"Now I see." Honor said, shocked, but hiding it well. "I could go visit her tomorrow." She said. "I trust her. If we can sneak her out of the house, and bring her here, we can explain the situation."

He nodded. "Then we'll go tomorrow." He said.

"You may have to wait outside." She said.

"Just so long as I'm close enough to help you." He said, agreeing.

Honor nodded. "We'll take my cloak." She said.

* * *

><p>The next day, Fenrir brought Warren, a rather happy and bouncy nineteen year old werewolf, to the apartment, and then Fenrir apparated with Honor to the coordinates Warren had given them. When they arrived, Honor threw her invisibility cloak over them both, and headed for where Warren had told them Hermione's house was.<p>

When there, they snuck into the back yard and Honor peered through the kitchen window. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, chewing her lip nervously. Suddenly, she thrust it under the table but not before a man, which Honor assumed to be her father, came into the room. He looked furious, and he back handed Hermione across her cheek, sending her flying to the floor. Honor stormed from under the cloak, into the house, pulled out her wand, and sent a blasting hex at the man, who went flying into the wall.

"H-Honor?" Hermione asked.

"Get your things Mia. We're leaving. Quickly now." She said.

Without questioning her, Hermione rushed upstairs, and was downstairs with her trunk and Crookshanks, in his basket, ready to go.

"Come on." Honor grabbed her friends arm, and dragged her outside. Fenrir came out from under the cloak and grabbed them both, before apperating away. When they reappeared, Hermione looked round to see who had grabbed them and gasped.

"Hermione, relax. Fenrir's cool. Now come on." Honor said.

"What do you mean, 'he's cool'? He works for Voldemort!"

"Not anymore." He said. "I had a _much_ better offer." Fenrir grinned down at the petite red haired, green eyed girl.

"Hermione, let's just discuss this inside." Honor said.

"A-alright." She said.

Honor led her out of the alley, and into the apartment building. The atmosphere in the lift was tense. It relaxed somewhat when they reached the top floor, and Hermione had two ways to be able to bolt if she had to. Honor led the way into the apartment. When Hermione saw Warren, she gasped.

"Warren?"

"Hey Hermione." He said, smiling sheepishly, rubbing his sandy blonde hair, his blue eyes hopeful.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"All part of the story." Honor said. "Take a seat."

Hermione put her things down, and let Crookshanks out of his basket, before heading for an armchair. Before she could sit down, Warren wrapped an arm round her waist, and sat down, bringing her onto his lap. If Hermione was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Did you leave something out, pup?" Fenrir asked.

"I may have… already asked her to go out with me Alpha." He replied, burying his head in Hermione's shoulder.

"Alpha?" Hermione asked. "Warren, did you happen to omit that you are a Werewolf who's apart of Fenrir Greyback's pack?"

"Kind of." He said.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's a long story, but I'll do my best to explain." Honor said, before launching into the whole story, up to going to pick up Hermione.

"Wait, Dumbledore _knew_?" Hermione asked, her face hard. "And Ronald is… I'll kill him."

"Get in line." Honor said. "It goes me, Fenrir and Sanguini, and then you unfortunately."

"Well, I'm with you all the way." Hermione said. Then she turned to look at Warren. "You really want me to be your mate?"

"Yes. Both me and my wolf are fixed on having you." His arms tightened round her waist slightly.

"But it will mean that you have to become a member of the pack." Fenrir said. "And pack means wolf."

Hermione thought for a while, before snuggling into Warren's chest. "Since we met at the beginning of the summer, I knew I liked you Warren. Go for it. Turn me at the next full moon."

"That makes two people then." Fenrir said.

"Well, I won't be alone." Hermione said.

Honor smiled. "Good to have you on board Mya."

"Good to be on board, Honor." She replied.

Just then, Sanguini stormed into the apartment, muttering darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

"What's wrong, Guini?" Honor asked as the vampire sat down.

"A group of my men have killed one of the women they have so they don't have to hunt so often- or risk exposure when they want their other… needs tended to. Now I have to find them another one. Finding someone who's willing, to a degree at least, isn't easy. Or at least someone who's not exactly innocent."

"Honor, how many of the Weasleys are on Dumbledore's side?" Hermione asked.

"I think that only the Twins _aren't_." Honor said. "I overheard Ron complaining to Ginny that he wanted me to be more willing and Ginny saying that their mother was sending them the ingredients for the love potion."

"Well, doesn't Ginny owe you a life debt?" Hermione asked. "Because you saved her in her first year?"

Sanguini turned his eyes to Honor. "That would be killing two birds with one stone. You get revenge on the youngest Weasley for her betrayal, I sort the problem of my men loosing a woman."

"How would the life debt help exactly?" Honor asked.

"Basically, you call in the life debt from Ginny. She owes you her life. You could order her to do anything, and she would have to." Hermione explained.

"So, you order her to do as my men say." Sanguini said.

"For how long?" Honor asked.

"Until you tell her to stop." Sanguini said.

"And, the Weasley's are blood traitors, it wouldn't seem too strange if they were targeted. People are disappearing and never turning up again," Hermione said. "No one would know."

Slowly, Honor nodded. "Yeah." She said. "That would work. Guini, when do you need her for?"

"Let them be a girl down for a few days." He said. "Tomorrow, we'll start your training in the dark arts. When you have a good grounding in them, we'll go pick up the youngest Weasley."

"Hermione," Honor started tentatively, "I know how you got the bruise forming on your face, but _why_?"

"Dad's never been happy with me being a witch. He wanted me to go to one of the top muggle school's in the country. Let's just say he was rather, outgoing, in showing his displeasure at being a witch." Hermione's face was dark.

"Don't worry." Honor said, smiling at her friend. "If you want it, you can get your revenge."

Hermione smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>Both Honor and Hermione found they took to the Dark Arts like fish to water. The three unforgivables were taught to them first. To practice the Cruciatus and Imperious Sanguini brought Allan to the apartment, which was, thankfully, soundproofed. Honor found the Cruciatus extremely easy when practicing on her past tormentor. When it was explained who he was, Hermione found it rather easy too. The Imperious was slightly harder, but they managed and then had the Squib under their control. For the Killing Curse, they had to practise on small animals, such as spiders and rats, each of which gave Honor a sick sense of satisfaction, considering Pettigrew and Aragog.<p>

After that, it was onto other spells, one of which was a spell that sapped strength from the recipient and gave that strength to the caster. It took them four days to get what Fenrir and Sanguini called 'the basics', but if the whole new range of spells they got were just the basics, then Merlin help their enemies in the future.

When they had the basics Sanguini took Honor to Ottery St. Catchpole to pick up Ginny, not that Ginny knew that. They scouted out the Burrow for several hours until they saw Ginny leave to go for a stroll through the Orchard. The two watches slipped unnoticed into the orchard behind her. When they were a fair bit into it, Honor made sure Ginny caught sight of her, but not Sanguini.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Ginny said. "Honor!" She ran forward, and went to grab Honor in a hug. Honor sidestepped her. "Honor, what is it?"

"I know that you and most of your family are using me, Ginerva."

"What are you talking about Honor?" Ginny asked.

"I know that you are using me for my money. Under Dumbledore's orders too."

She looked shocked. "Y-You…" Ginny opened her mouth to start yelling, and she reached for her wand.

As if he'd appeared from nowhere, Sanguini appeared behind her and wrapped a hand over her mouth and grabbed her wand, pocketing it, before wrapping an arm round her waist, pinning her arms to her side.

"Now, now, don't scream Ginerva." He said. "That's not polite. Honor, call in the debt, now."

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you owe me a life debt for saving your life from Tom Morvalo Riddle. Now, I call in that debt. You are to do exactly as I say until I decide, of my own free will, that your debt is paid and you are free to go, or I decide that your life is forfeit."

There was a flash of magic, and a black collar appeared round Ginny's neck. Her brown eyes were wide as she realised what had just happened.

"Time to take her to my men, Honor." Sanguini said.

"Ginny, you are not to try and contact anyone in any way. You are to come with us without a fight." Honor told Ginny.

Sanguini released her before grabbing her upper arm and holding his free hand out to Honor, which she took. He turned on his heel, and apparated away with them both. They reappeared in what looked to be a well furnished and comfortable rec room. There were about ten different men there.

"Hey Boss, you brought us two to replace the last one?" One of them said, from beside a pool table.

Sanguini growled, and pulled Honor into his side, wrapping his arm round her, pushing Ginny to the awaiting vampires. They pulled and pushed her round, each examining her in turn. "Only her." Sanguini said.

"Oh, so the other is your personal tap?" One asked.

Sanguini growled again. "This is my mate. Honor Potter."

The Vampire immediately looked terrified for some reason.

"My lady, forgive me. I didn't mean to insinuate you were a common donor…"

"No offence taken. Ginny, do everything they tell you, unless I specify otherwise of my own free will. Consider it the start of you paying in your life debt."

"Try not to kill this one." Sanguini said. "I don't want another casualty for at least two years- understand?" With that, he apparated away, taking Honor with him, the both of them leaving a terrified Ginny Weasley at the mercies of Sanguini's men.

"Guini," Honor began when they reappeared. "Why do you never shadow jump when you take me somewhere? Apperating is so uncomfortable."

"Because, my mate, when a human is taken with a vampire on a shadow jump, they always seem to disappear on the way. But, I promise, I will teach you how to shadow jump, if you have the ability, when you are changed. And, even if you don't, when I'm with you, you will never have to apparate again."

"Thank Merlin for that." She muttered as they walked to the apartment building.

"When you're changed, we may need to consider moving."

"Oh? Why?"

"Fenrir and I have both agreed that it would possibly be best to be somewhere where both my people and his pack are close at hand." Sanguini explained as they entered the lift. "That way we would be able to get our people to be able to work together and cooperate- something necessary for us to triumph in our little endeavour and it would make us feel that you were safer, should you be surrounded by those we could trust."

"I'll go to Gringotts soon. Have a look at my family's properties." Honor promised.

"Good." Sanguini said.

The two entered the penthouse apartment to see Hermione on her stomach, pinned to the floo by Warren.

"Started training muggle style?" Honor asked, laughing.

Warren helped Hermione up. "Yeah." Hermione said.

"She's good for a beginner. But is still a beginner." Fenrir said from his position at the kitchen island. "How did it go?"

"Ginerva is probably being put to work as we speak." Sanguini said. "I know that several of my men have a thing for purebloods."

"Well, the way a load of purebloods act, I can see why." Hermione said.

Sanguini laughed. "I like you." He said. "I'm glad you won't be holding our methods against us, but joining us."

"Can't let idiots rule forever now, can we?"

"Too true." Warren said, kissing her shoulder.

"Now, how about starting _your_ hand to hand training?" Fenrir asked, walking over to her and Sanguini, before pulling Honor to the centre of the room, to begin training her.

That night, Honor collapsed onto her large bed, and was asleep before Sanguini or Fenrir could get in on either side of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Honor was looking over the list of properties that Ragnok had sent her, each of them detailed with a description. She had many properties, all over the world. But there was one that wasn't too far away from Britain that fit the bill for what she'd need. Potter Island.

The whole island had every ward known to man on it. There was a town there- currently deserted except for the house elves that kept it, and at the heart of the town, was Potter Castle. There was a large forest and a mountainous area on the island, and it would suit Vampires and Werewolves alike. So, the day before the full moon, she apparated there with Fenrir, Sanguini, Hermione and Warren, to take control of the wards so that she could key Fenrir's pack and the best of Sanguini's warriors and their families into the wards, so they could come and go.

All Honor had to do was pour some blood onto the main rune stone that all the wards were attached to, and she had control. The island was massive, as was the town and castle at the centre.

Honor, Fenrir and Sanguini claimed the master suite for themselves. It was at the top of one of the towers and the windows in the suite gave a good view of the whole island. Fenrir and Sanguini both took turns in going to get their people, and bring them to the island. Honor raised a single eyebrow, but said nothing, when she saw that Ginny was among them, along with several other human women, all of who wreaked, even to her, a human, of sex.

Honor spent most of the day in the castle, exploring it. She found a vast library which was more than five times the size of the Hogwarts Library. She smiled. And that was where Sanguini and Fenrir found her as the sun set.

Honor was reading a book on rituals, when a pair of muscled arms wrapped round her waist, and pulled her to a broad chest. She looked up, and her green eyes met Fenrir's blue.

"I take it that everyone is getting settled in?" She asked.

"Yes, they are." He said. "I know my pack is glad to have somewhere a bit more permanent to call their own." He kissed the bare flesh on her shoulder, but that triggered a memory of her time at the Cabin, and in turn, Private Drive, and all that had happened to her. She gasped, and her legs buckled. If it hadn't been for Fenrir, she would have hit the floor. But all the things she'd pushed to the back of her mind wanted to come forward. And they wanted to do so _now_. She moaned, and brought her hands to her forehead.

Sanguini and Fenrir exchanged worried glances. They'd known that at some point she'd react to what had happened, but they didn't expect that one of _them_ would trigger her reaction.

Fenrir scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their rooms. He felt her shaking against him as he walked, and he quickened his pace. He didn't want anyone seeing her like this.

When in their rooms, he placed her on the bed, and both he and Sanguini watched as their mate curled up as if to protect herself. Fenrir had to stop himself from growling. He should be able to protect her. But right now he was helpless to do anything.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do?" He growled out.

"I don't know." Sanguini said. "I wish I did." He sat down on the bed, and stroked her hair.

Honor let out a sudden shriek and lashed out. Sanguini moved out of the way quickly. Fenrir grabbed hold of Honor and pinned her to his chest. Sanguini grabbed her chin, and forced their eyes to meet. After a moment, she calmed, as she realised who she was with.

"Listen to me Honor, I know you're hurting right now, but we promised we would help you. And we're going to. And we're going to help you get revenge on those who hurt you and used you. But you need to trust us. Please. Let us in."

Slowly, she nodded. "Ok." She said, weakly.

"What did you just see?"

"Flashbacks of all of it." Honor said. "Private Drive, the cabin, Ron, all of it."

The vampire and werewolf nodded, and before she knew it, all the rapes were spilling from her mouth, before she cried herself to sleep in the arms of her mates.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. He wasn't having a good several weeks actually. Honor Potter had gone missing, and there was no sign of her now. He had the entire Order on the watch for her. He himself had gone to the Dursleys, and found out exactly what Vernon Dursley had been doing. Of course, he'd known, and he had to admit, it had seemed like a good way to keep the girl under control. But she'd somehow broken free of the rialaithe curse, and run away. And now his contact in Gringotts had told him that Honor Potter had taken control of her vaults and properties, meaning he had no access to them!<p>

When he found her, he'd just have to place a stronger curse on her, and maybe use some potions too. And perhaps she'd learn her place better if he emulated Dursley and the youngest Weasley boy. He was planning on showing her some memories on the Horcruxes this year- not them all, but some. He could show her those and teach her her place in the same sessions. Or perhaps they could go on a few 'hunts' for the Horcruxes. Maybe a mix of the two. Yes, that would do just fine.

Dumbledore stood from behind his desk, and walked over to one of the many shelves in his office. He tapped some of the objects there in a complicated pattern, and the wall slid aside to reveal a staircase going down. He headed down the stairs, the wall closing behind him. When he was directly below his office, he entered a room with several large cages. Each cage held a bed, and a young teen. Either they were squibs, muggles, or vampires (with their powers bound). Boys and girls were there, and each of them he used to help him relieve stress. One day, if she survived the war, Honor Potter would join them. Of course she would 'die of war wounds' where the public were concerned.

He chose a cage, and entered, not caring for the whimpering boy within. But, Dumbledore's self indulgence would anger the new side in the war even further.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 9

The next evening, the entirety of Fenrir's pack, Sanguini, Honor and Hermione, gathered outside of the town, near the forest, for the full moon. Both Hermione and Honor were wearing shorts and a t-shirt and were bare foot, while the entire pack were completely naked. They weren't ashamed, and it would save any of their clothes from being ruined.

As the sun began to set, Sanguini wrapped an arm round Honor's waist, and sank his fangs into her neck before beginning to draw blood. A moan escaped Honor's lips, as pleasure coursed through her veins. Sanguini drank slowly, and when the moon rose, and the pack changed, Honor felt close to collapsing. The black wolf that had once been Fenrir approached them, and Sanguini removed his fangs. He bit into his own wrist and brought it to Honor's lips, and encouraged her to drink. Just as she swallowed her first mouthful, Fenrir bit down on her upper left arm, and held it there, letting the venom that transferred Lycanthropy to others to travel to Honor. All the while, she was drinking from Sanguini, and her heartbeat was getting slower and slower. Soon, her heart seemed to stop altogether, and a cloud of black billowed from her scar. That was when the two released her, half in shock, and half realizing that their job was done. There was no way for her to be human anymore. Honor's legs gave out, and Sanguini lowered himself to the floor, and cradled her gently. Fenrir lay down besides them, keeping all other wolfs away. Not ten feet away, a brown wolf that had once been Warren was curled around Hermione, and licking her right shoulder to soothe the bite wound.

When the sun came up the next morning, the wolves all changed back, and Fenrir gathered Honor up, and led the way back into the town, and to the castle. He and Sanguini took Honor to the castle, and he saw Warren doing the same for Hermione. He and Sanguini took a still unconscious Honor to their room, and he laid her on the bed. The werewolf and vampire then settled to wait for their mate to wake up.

When Honor woke up, she immediately noticed that everything was sharper. Her hearing, her smell, her eyesight, her sense of touch, everything. But what drew her attention was the burning in the back of her throat. She sat up, and looked round to see her two mates watching her intently.

"How do you feel?" Fenrir asked.

"Great. But thirsty." She admitted.

"Then you will need to hunt. And, I believe that you've already chosen your first meal." Sanguini said, smiling.

Honor grinned. She would finally get to kill Allan. Both Fenrir and Sanguini led her downstairs, and out to the forest.

"He's already in there somewhere. We let him out several hours ago. We told him that if he could make it to another town, he would be free." Fenrir said, grinning. What they hadn't told the squib was that there was only one town on the island. And that was where he was running from.

"Be careful. If you drain him dry, you may absorb some of his preferences, maybe a memory or two." Sanguini said. "I suggest that you drain him to the point of death, and then slit his throat or something."

Honor nodded, and closed her eyes, letting her instincts lead. She caught hold of the scent of prey, and took off at a run. She ran through the forest, following the obvious trail, and soon, at her speeds, she was out of the forest, and in the mountains. She found him close to the bottom, sitting in the middle of a ring of boulders, a fire built. Honor climbed to the top of one of the boulders, and then pounced, knocking him onto his back. She ended up straddling him.

"Honor." He said, she could hear his heart racing.

Honor smiled down at him. "Hello again, Allan." She said sweetly. He relaxed. Something was really wrong in his head if he thought he was safe. But she decided that she wanted to play with her food. "Tell me, do you like being in this position?" She asked, leaning down. She felt him harden, and had to stop herself snapping his neck right there.

"Of course. There are a few others that I would prefer though."

"And you liked it when I called you Master too, didn't you?"

"Definitely."

"How about this?" She asked, bending down, and nibbling on Allan's neck lightly, and grinding her hips.

"I knew you would come round to the idea." He gasped.

Allan went to undo his jeans, but Honor caught his wrists, and pinned them to the ground, squeezing. She laughed when she heard the snapping, and his scream.

"Did you really think that I would come to you willingly like that? Oh, poor you. But no. That was the last piece of pleasure you will ever feel. I am going to drain you to the point of death- painfully, and then leave you die. Goodbye, Allan." Honor said, smiling.

She swiftly bit down, and began to suck out his blood, willing it to be as painful as possible on him. His screams were the best part and she wanted more. She wanted to hear the screams of all who had hurt her. And she would. She continued drinking, even after he'd stopped screaming. Her instincts took over, and she didn't stop- that was, until there was nothing left. She sat up, and Sanguini's words came back to her. She looked down at the dead body.

"Oops." She said.

Suddenly, a memory, not one of hers, came to mind, and she saw herself tied down to the bed in the cabin, calling him master. She even felt the twisted pleasure and _happiness_ he felt at the sight. Of having her at his mercy. She felt how much he enjoyed it when he raped her. Honor closed her eyes, and forced the memories, as there were several others, back and out of the way, just before she threw up. If she hadn't felt so repulsed, she may have enjoyed throwing up over the corpse of her tormentor.

Honor spat, and then wiped her mouth, before standing, and turning away from the body, and running back the way she had come, following her scent home. When she got to the town, she slowed, and walked back to the castle, nodding and smiling to those who greeted her. Fenrir was waiting for her when she got to the wall surrounding the castle.

He caught her round the waist and pulled her into his side. "He was quite a screamer, wasn't he?"

"You heard from here?"

"Yes we did." Fenrir chuckled. "You really wanted that to be painful for him."

"Yeah- and I kinda… well, I… forgot to stop drinking until he was drained."

Fenrir sighed. "Should've expected something like that." He said. "How about I take your mind off whatever you saw?" He dipped his head, and trailed kisses, occasionally nipping, up and down her neck.

"O.K." Honor said breathlessly.

Fenrir grinned down at her, and they headed into the castle and to the master suite. Once there, Fenrir picked Honor up, and placed her on the bed, before ripping her t-shirt and shorts off her.

Fenrir raked his eyes up and down her body. Even with a few scars, she was perfect. Her breasts were well formed and she was curvy enough to show she'd have no trouble carrying pups. But, right now, the way her body was formed simply made him harden quicker. He ran his hands down the sides of her upper torso, his thumbs brushing her breasts. He grinned when he saw her nipples harden. He brought his lips down onto hers, claiming them. He may have to share her with Sanguini, but right now, she was _his_.

Fenrir undid his trousers, and kicked them off, before lowering himself, and positioning himself at Honor's entrance. Honor moaned when Fenrir entered her. She wrapped her arms round his neck, her hands tangling in his shoulder length hair. Fenrir began to set a fast pace, as he thrust in and out of her, his hands gripping her hips, his claws digging in slightly.

"Fenrir." Honor moaned. "More."

"My mate." He growled.

The vibrations his growls caused made Honor loose whatever rational thought she had left. For the first time, she felt something stir inside her. Something wolf like. She bared her neck and whined, pleading with her mate and alpha to mark her as his. Fenrir moved his mouth down to her neck, where it joined with her shoulder. He felt her come, and when he came, he bit down on her neck, placing his mark on his mate.

Honor and Fenrir collapsed onto the bed. Fenrir wrapped his arms round her, and kept her close. Honor was breathing deeply, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow." She said.

Fenrir chuckled. "Feeling better, my mate?"

"Yes." She said, laughing slightly.

"Good." He ran a hand down her body again. "I'm glad you're so at ease with me to be able to do what we just did."

"I've always felt that you'd never hurt me. Instinct, I guess. You make me feel safe. The both of you."

Fenrir's arms tightened around her, and they fell into silence, as Honor came back to herself.

* * *

><p>Sanguini growled to himself. He'd just gotten word that some of the children from some of his people's villages had gone missing. The only clue was the same magical signature. Albus Dumbledore. Sanguini growled. He had gone too far with his mate. The children just sealed Dumbledore's fate.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Honor stepped out of the shower, and wrapped it round herself when she heard the door to the Master suite open and close. Sanguini had come back. She left the bath room, and saw him pacing angrily.

"Guini, what's wrong?" Honor asked.

"Dumbledore has kidnapped some of my people's children. But there are no leads to where he could be keeping them." Sanguini looked up, and the anger left his face, to be replaced with a predatory look. A low growl sounded in his throat. "Honor." He flitted over to her, and pulled her into him before he began nibbling on the side if her neck that didn't bare Fenrir's mark, her left side.

"Guini." She moaned as she felt him harden against her.

Sanguini lifted her up, and Honor wrapped her legs round his waist, and she let the towel fall from her still damp body. Sanguini pulled out his wand, and banished his clothes. Honor found herself once again laid on the bed, this time with Sanguini on top of her. Sanguini's eyes seemed a brighter red as he looked down at her, taking in the sight of her body. He grinned before kissing her deeply, and then moving his lips to Honor's neck, and thrusting his erect member into her wet entrance. He started out slow, driving Honor crazy at the pace.

"Guini please, faster." She begged him.

"Not yet." He murmured against her neck. "I'm going to savour this." He bit into her neck, and sucked, drawing a small amount of blood as he thrust in and out of his mate, Honor meeting him half way. Honor's arm's tightened around Sanguini's neck, and she bit into his shoulder, tasting his blood for the first time as a vampire. His blood was so full of power she was getting a rush from it. She moaned. It was the best thing she'd ever tasted, and the pleasure that Sanguini was causing her to feel was incredible as he began to pick up his pace.

Honor felt Sanguini pinch her wet folds and she came hard, her walls clenching around him and causing him to spill inside her. Honor collapsed back onto the bed, and Sanguini fell on top of her, quickly rolling to the side, and wrapping his arms round her. There was a large smile on his face.

"That was great." He said, kissing her forehead. "Round two?"

"That was round two for me." Honor said. "Maybe later. Right now, I just want to rest."

Sanguini chuckled, kissing her on the lips, before settling back, Honor securely in his arms. He'd deal with the Dumbledore issue later.

* * *

><p>Three days later, Sanguini was at the door of a tidy looking suburban house. He was wearing a three piece suit, and the annoying part, contacts. He raised his hand, and knocked.<p>

A minute or so later, the door was opened by a blonde horse faced woman. He smiled at her. "Mrs Dursley?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

He held out his hand. "Sanguini Amanar. I'm her to see your husband about that business deal." He said. He, Fenrir and Honor had come up with a cover story to get him into the house unnoticed, and lull the Dursleys into a false sense of security.

Petunia smiled at him, and shook his hand. "Come in! We've been expecting you. I thought that there were two others coming with you to discuss business."

"Yes, they are coming in a different car. I just got a call, they've broken down, but someone's picked them up. They won't be ten minutes now." They'd be less than that, but still.

Once inside the house, the storm that Fenrir and Honor were setting up started to gather. Petunia frowned as she noticed it, and her nose wrinkled as if she'd smelt something foul, before she smiled at him. "This way then." She led him into a sitting room, and he saw a whale of a man sitting there. "Vernon, Mr Amanar is here to see you."

"Ah, excellent." Vernon said, standing, and holding out his hand to Sanguini. Sanguini took it, and squeezed. He hid his smile when he saw Vernon flinch.

"It's good to meet you, Mr, Dursley." He said.

"You too, Mr Amanar. That's a firm hand shake you've got there." He said. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the arm chair.

Sanguini nodded, and took the seat.

"Would you like some wine?" Petunia asked.

"Red, please." He said.

"So, where are your co workers?"

"Oh, they should be here soon." Sanguini said. "Don't you worry."

"Good. Then we can get on and get this deal done."

"Oh, definitely." Sanguini nodded, pretending to be enthusiastic about a deal concerning drills.

Not ten minutes later, there was a harsh rapping at the door. Petunia Dursley hurried to get it. There was a man and a woman outside. She could see all the features of the man under his hood, but of the woman, she could only see some blood red hair. She let them in and closed the door. She could see the woman's black skirt that showed off a lot of leg, which was emphasised by the stiletto heel, and the bottom of a blood red silk top. All in all, an expensive ensemble by the looks of it.

She offered to take her coat, and when the woman shrugged it off, she gasped, and ice cold terror flooded through her.

"You." She breathed.

"Hello Auntie." Honor said, grinning, and showing off her fangs, her eyes flashing gold, and then blood red. "Should we go into the living room?"

Petunia led her and Fenrir into the room in shock. "V-Vernon!" She gasped and she practically ran over to him.

The man looked at the two new arrivals and rocketed to his feet. "YOU!" He roared. "What are you doing back here?"

"We've come, Dursley, so Honor can get her revenge." Sanguini said, pulling out his contacts and revealing his blood red eyes.

"You're one of those freaks!" Dursley roared.

"I'd say you were the freak, Dursley. No normal man does what you've done to your niece." Fenrir said, leaning against the wall next to the door, so no one would be able to leave unless he wanted them to.

"Now, why don't you both sit down? We have things to discuss." Honor said, and she walked over to Sanguini, and sat in his lap, leaning into him.

The Dursleys sat down, both of them terrified at what the three powerful characters in front of them could do.

"Now, I think we should talk about why mine and Fenrir's mate, wasn't in perfect condition when she came to us." Sanguini said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Vernon said gruffly.

"So, you don't remember raping me?" Honor asked dangerously. "You don't remember what happened on your 'poker nights'?"

Vernon's moustache bristled. Honor turned to Petunia. "Tell me, did you know?"

She was silent for a moment, before; "Yes. I did. I found out the summer before your fourth year at that _school_. But you had to be taught your place."

"So the beatings, the starvation, that wasn't enough for you?" Honor asked. "The massive amount of chores? You were happy to let him rape your own niece?"

Petunia said nothing.

Fenrir growled. "I have a couple of pack members who would enjoy killing her slowly." He said.

Honor nodded at him. "And on the next full moon we can hunt Dudley."

Fenrir grinned.

"What about the whale?" Sanguini asked.

"I'm sure we can drag it out for a suitably long time." Honor said.

Just then, the front door slammed open. A second later, Remus Lupin ran into the room. Fenrir tackled Remus to the floor, and quickly had him pinned.

"Greyback." Remus growled.

"Hello Remus." Fenrir said, grinning, as Remus tried to struggle against him.

"Moony, don't." Honor said.

Remus' head shot round, and he saw her in Sanguini's lap and the Dursley's seemingly frozen in fear. "Honor." He said, his eyes wide. "Honor, run." He gave a shove, pushing Fenrir off him, and made to go for Sanguini, but only ended up pinned again by Fenrir. Fenrir bit deep into Remus' shoulder and he cried out, and struggled more for five more seconds, before falling limp to the floor, baring his neck to his Alpha, showing his submission.

Fenrir didn't release his hold on Remus. "The only reason that you didn't join the pack Remus, was because I let you stay out of it. But no more. From now on, you are part of the pack, and you _will_ recognise me as your alpha." He stood up, and moved back to the wall by the door. Remus picked himself off the floor.

"Moony, why did you have to make it so hard on yourself?" Honor asked.

Remus looked at her. "Honor, what are you talking about?"

"I'm Fenrir's and Sanguini's mate, Remus. I know what just happened." She said.

"I thought…"

"You thought I was in trouble? I couldn't be safer than when I'm with Fenrir and Sanguini, Moony. Now, I'll explain everything later. We have things to deal with here."

Fenrir had his wand in hand and had quickly bound and gagged Vernon and Petunia. "Some other members of my pack should have already have found your son and taken him back to our territory. I'm sure you're _dying_ to see him again." He looked to Honor. "Take Remus home, Honor. Don't try anything pup." He told Remus, a growl lacing his tone. It was obvious he didn't trust Remus yet.

Honor gave Sanguini a quick kiss, and stood. She sauntered over to Fenrir and Kissed him quickly, before grabbing Remus' arm, and turning on the spot, apperating. She hadn't yet learnt to shadow walk. They landed on the apparition point.

"Where are we?" Remus asked.

"Potter Island. Come on. Hermione's up at the castle. The entire pack and a load of Sanguini's people are here." Then, she led the way up to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Loads of people have Favourited and Alerted this story, but few have reviewed, so please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 11

Honor led Remus up to the castle, her stride confident. All the while, Remus was looking at everything he could, his eyes wide.

"This is Potter Island? I'd heard of it, but I never had any idea there was anything like this here."

"What did you expect? A smaller island with just a mansion and a garden? If it was just that, then why bother having the island? Why not just have another house on the mainland?" Honor pointed out.

Remus nodded as he conceded her point. "So, Greyback's pack _and _a group of Vampires are here together?"

"Yes. I'm the mate of Sanguini, who is the high prince of the vampires and Fenrir, the alpha of the pack. Together, with an alliance with the goblins, the wizarding world will realise its mistake at the treatment of magical creatures. Soon, they will bow to us, instead of us them."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" Remus asked. "How do you expect to be able to defeat the three power groups?"

"By learning all kinds of fighting, and not just depending on our magic." Honor said. They had just reached the castle when Honor said this. In the courtyard, there were several groups, all of them working out, training and honing their skills. Vampires and werewolves alike. "The wizarding world will pay for what they've done. And under our guidance, we will bring them into a new age. We will bring them into the present, and up to date, just like the other wizarding societies have been. Come on Remus, there's someone inside who will probably like to talk to you."

Honor smiled as she led Remus into the castle and to the large library. From there, it didn't take her long to track down Hermione.

"Mione! Look who decided to try and challenge Fenrir." Honor said, drawing her friends attention to herself.

Hermione looked up from the large book she was reading and her eyes widened. "Professor Lupin?" She asked.

"Hermione, I am no longer your professor. Call me Remus. What are you doing here?" Even though Honor had told him earlier that Hermione was there, it hadn't registered.

"I'm mated to Warren, one of Fenrir's pack. So now, I'm a member of the pack too." Hermione said. "Both Honor and I were turned on the last full moon. Of course, Honor is also a vampire as well."

"Are you aware of the prophecy, Moony?" Honor asked. "The one that is shared between the vampire's and the werewolves?"

"I am, yes… are you telling me that you are the one referred to in that prophecy?" Moony asked.

"Yes, I am. I approached the goblins for help, and Ragnok sent me to Fenrir and Sanguini. They realised that there was a strong possibility I was the one in the prophecy, and when they told me about it, I agreed to the terms."

"You took up the weight of another prophecy willingly?"

"Yes. For two reasons. I can have revenge, and the magical world can be made right."

Remus sighed. "Well, if you're doing this willingly, then I will help you. No matter what it takes."

"Thank you Remus." Honor said, smiling at him, before she hugged him. "Now, Hermione, what were you reading about?"

"Well, you were wondering about ways to get back at Dursley, right? Well, I think I've found something, and with several of the books in this library that I've found- I don't think the Potters were always a light orientated family."

"What is it then, Hermione?" Honor asked.

"It's a spell you can place on a knife, or a blade of any kind. It's purely for revenge purposes. Any cut made with the blade the spell was placed on will make the recipient feel all the pain they have caused the wielder in the past. Two fold. And then, there is something else." Hermione said. "A ritual, when used, it has Dementor like effects, but it doesn't suck out the soul. All the energy, and the strength the sacrifice has ever had, transfers to the one performing the ritual. I think something similar was what caused dementors to come about. But, my point is-"

"We can gain the strength of our enemies. Any negative side effects to the one performing the ritual?"

"None." Hermione said. "But being able to gain power like that, it may cause severe recklessness and over confidence."

"Are you seriously considering these spells and rituals?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Moony, I am. The ritual would be an invaluable asset. And the spell… it's high time that Dursley paid for what he did to me."

Remus looked up sharply. "What did he do to you?"

Honor looked him in the eye. "He raped me Remus. And he also raped my mother."

Remus' hands clenched, and his eyes bled gold. "I want to be there. When you kill him, pup, I want to be there to see it."

Honor nodded. "Alright Remus." She said. "Now, Sanguini and Fenrir should be back soon, I have an idea and I want to see what they think of it."

"See you later, Honor." Hermione said, turning back to her book.

"Be careful, pup." Remus said, sitting down.

"I'll be just fine." Honor said, and she left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 12

The first place that Honor checked, was the master bedroom. She smiled when she saw Fenrir there.

"I take it the Dursley's are locked up?"

"Yes. I'll hand the woman over to some of my pack tomorrow. Unless you want to drag it out further. She did know, after all."

"Will they do to her, what she allowed her husband to do to me?"

"Probably."

"Then your plan is just fine." Honor said. "And on the full moon we'll have a spot of Dudley hunting," Fenrir laughed when she said this. "Then there's my _dear_ Uncle. Hermione's found a spell to enchant a blade with. Whenever I cut him with the enchanted knife, he'll feel all the pain he's caused me doubled. And then, when I decide its time to kill him, there's this ritual. We'll probably have to heal him, but that doesn't matter. What does matter, is that the ritual will transfer all the energy or strength he's ever had to me. And, if we ever take prisoners that we want killed, we can transfer their energy to us, killing them and making us stronger."

"That sounds like an excellent advantage. Do you have any candidates?"

"Well, imagine having Dumbledore's magic."

"So, we try to catch the old coot alive."

"Yes, now, I do have an idea about that."

"Oh?"

"Well, Moony is an order member, we could use him to slip Dumbledore a portkey."

"By now, Dumbledore will know that Remus has gone missing, and he wouldn't trust him if he just simply returned."

"Well, we'll have to make it look like he's been in a fight then." Honor said. "I'm sure I saw a special type of Portkey. We can make a quill a portkey, or something. And enchant it to send him to a one of the magic suppressing cells, down in the dungeons. He's an old man. He won't stand a chance fighting physically."

"And have someone waiting for him, to take his wand."

"I could do that easily. Make myself look dirty, and bedraggled. Wait in the cell. 'Oh Professor Dumbledore! I'm so glad you're here! You _are_ here to rescue me, aren't you? I should never have disobeyed you and run away from Number four!'"

Both she and Fenrir laughed at the act. The old coot would probably buy it too!

"That, my mate, is not a bad plan. In fact, I think it could work. Also, I believe, it would be a good idea to interrogate him on the children he's kidnapped." Fenrir's face was dark. The idea of harming children was vile to him. People may say he bit children on purpose, it wasn't true, well, partially, it was. He only turned those who were willing. Those who would have no hope of a happy life with their families. And he always made sure they were then placed with members of the pack who would care for them. Warren, was one of those pups. He'd only bit Remus, because he'd meant to go for Remus' father. When he realised he had bit a child, he let go, and left. Pups were protected within the pack. To harm one was unforgivable in the eyes of the pack.

"Yes." Honor agreed. She nibbled on her lip nervously.

"What is it, my mate?" Fenrir asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Do you think that… we'll have children one day?"

Fenrir cupped Honor's face in his hands. "I would love to have pups of our own. And this Island is a perfect place to raise them. There is no need to move at any point, and there is plenty of room to teach them what they need to know. They can live a stable life, and, when we've ridded the magical world of all its tumours, a safe one. They will never need to know the prejudice that has been around for centuries."

Honor smiled. "You mean it?"

"Of course he does." Sanguini said, coming in through the door. "We will have as many children as you want to have. And they'll have a happy life. We'll make sure of that."

Honor smiled, before she wrapped her arms round her abdomen. "Good. I want my children to have the life I was denied."

"And they will." Fenrir kissed her forehead. "We will protect them from the horrors you have been forced to face." He pulled her into his side. Fenrir exchanged a glance with Sanguini. "Honor, we want to try something new."

"New? What do you mean?"

"Well, Honor, so far, we've, taken turns, shall I say, when we're with you." Sanguini said.

"Oh, you mean, a three some?" Honor asked.

"Yes, that's what we mean." Fenrir said.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd ever get round to asking." Honor said. "That's fine by me. Now, how are we going to do this?"

"Well, we've discussed that too." Fenrir said. "First time, I'll be on top, and taking you from behind, while Sanguini will be under you, and taking you from the front. And then, we'll swap, when you're ready of course."

Honor smiled, and undid her red silk shirt in response. Nobody saw any of them until the next afternoon. When they finally re-emerged from their room, Honor was walking a bit stiffly, and bot Fenrir and Sanguini had very smug smiles on their faces. But, there was one thing Honor noticed. Each time she had sex with her mates, she felt less dirty from the multiple rapes she'd been forced to endure. In fact, she felt complete with Sanguini and Fenrir.

After they had eaten, the three of them headed for the library, and started searching the books on the set of shelves that Honor was sure she'd found that book with the portkey spell on. It was Sanguini who found it.

"Looks like the plan is going ahead. This is definitely going to be able to get passed Hogwarts wards. Fenrir, you should probably go find Remus and tell him of the mission."

Fenrir nodded. He kissed Honor and headed further into the library, knowing that Remus was in there somewhere. Sanguini and Honor then got to work practicing the spell. By the time that Fenrir came back, the both of them had it all worked out.

"He's agreed to do it." Fenrir said.

"I can be in, place the portkey on Dumbledore's desk, and be out within half an hour at the most." Remus said.

Honor smiled. "Thank you for doing this Remus."

"It's no problem. Hermione filled me in on what's happened, and I am more than willing to help."

"Alright Remus, time to get you looking like you've been in a fight, and the only way to do that, is for you to actually be in a fight. I'm sure other members of the pack will help with that."

Sanguini handed Remus a quill. "This will only activate when Dumbledore grabs hold of it. And he will not be able to let go of it when he does."

"Will you be coming back straight after you've done your job, Moony?" Honor asked.

Remus shook his head, smiling. "I have to go see someone. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to help when she finds out the truth."

"Say hi to Tonks for me then."

"How did you-"

"It was obvious. Now, go." Honor said. "The quicker you get to Dumbledore, the quicker you can see Tonks."

He grinned, and then Remus followed Fenrir down to the training ground.

"We'd better get you ready to go into that cell, Honor." Sanguini said.

"Sure." Honor said. "And, we'll need a larger story that I can spill to him. Make it more convincing."

"We can do that as we get you ready." He said.

They both stood, and left the library, they had to make Honor look as if she'd been kept in a dungeon for several weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please let me know in a review! Thanks to Elfin69 for the idea!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Remus burst into Dumbledore's office, battered and bloody, breathing heavily.

"Remus, what happened? You disappeared while watching the Dursley's, with the Dursleys!" Dumbledore said, standing up.

"Greyback… he turned up, along with a vampire." Remus panted. "They are the ones behind Honour's disappearance. They think she's the prophecy child!"

"Remus, calm down, and tell me everything." Dumbledore said, motioning to a seat.

Remus sat down, and buried his head in his hands, doing a very good job at looking dejected. "They knew I was there. Greyback had scented me. But for some reason he wanted to convince me to come back to the pack. Something about a new golden age for magical creatures, and wanting his pack together. But, he brought Honour, as bait for me. Albus, they're convinced she's the one at the centre of a prophecy of some sort to bring wizards to their knees. They apparated away, and I grabbed hold of Greyback, and tried to get him to hand over Honour, but the whole pack was there. And vampires. They got in between me and Honour, and I barely managed to get away."

"Could you get us back there?"

"I don't think so. But, there must be some way to track her." Remus said, desperation lacing his tone.

Dumbledore sighed, and stood, heading over to the window. "I have tried everything." He said. If he could convince Lupin that there was no way to find the girl, then he had free reign over what happened when he _did_ find her.

Remus rocketed to his feet, and slammed his hands on the desk, slipping the quill out of his sleeve in the process, and placing it on the desk. "You're just going to give up on my pup?" He growled. "Well I won't. And I won't let them use her. When I find her, and I will, I _will_ take her away from the wizarding world. Good luck winning then." Remus turned and stalked from the room.

Dumbledore turned, and sat down at his desk, sighing. He had to find the girl before Lupin. He had no doubt that Lupin would do as he threatened. The girl was his last link to the past. So, he had to get to Honor first. And possibly kill Lupin at some point in the future. He shook his head. It would be a shame to loose another Order member, but it was all for the greater good. He picked up a quill to resume his paper work, and knew something was wrong when the quill stuck to his hand, and began to glow.

* * *

><p>Remus stormed from the castle, and left the grounds, apperating as soon as he was able, and reappearing in front of the apartment building that Tonks lived in, in Birmingham. He entered, and dragged himself up to her apartment, blood loss starting to get to him. He knocked on the door. The moment, she opened the door, he grabbed hold of her arm.<p>

"Remus, what happened?" Tonks asked.

"Dora, you know how I feel about you." He said.

"Remus, of course I do." She said. "But, I thought you said-"

"To hell, with what I said. I was a fool. I was denying what I was. What you are to me. Come with me Dora." He said.

"What? Remus? Come where?"

"To the pack."

"The pack? Oh sweet Merlin, you haven't…"

"Dora, we can be together. We can be happy. You just have to come with me."

"The war, Remus, the Order needs us. Honour needs us!"

"She's safe, Dora. I promise, she's in good hands. And we'll be able to help her. I'll explain more when we get to the pack. But please, come with me."

"Alright Remus, I'll come."

Remus grinned, and tugged her hand. She was pulled into his chest, and he apparated away with her, back to the apparition point at Potter Island.

* * *

><p>Honour sat on the bench in the cell, dirty, and in torn clothes. The cell she was in cancelled all magic, so they couldn't use glamour's. So, they had settled for making her look as if she was covered in weeks worth of grime. Especially over her marks. The story was simple. She'd been there, a little ruffed up, but other than that, treated well. Except for the lack of bath's and showers. They wanted her to help them, and had forced the change on her, thinking that when she'd accidentally spilt some of her past to Sanguini, who had offered to help her get to Diagon, who had then thought she was asking for help in getting revenge- hence the prophecy criteria being met. She stiffened when a blue light appeared. Show time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review! And thank you once again to Elfin69 for the quill idea.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 14

Honor watched as Dumbledore landed in a heap on the floor. She stood, and hurried over to him.

"Oh Professor Dumbledore! Thank Merlin! Are you here to get me out of this place?" She asked, allowing her eyes to shine with 'hope'.

"Honor! I am sorry, but this appears have been some sort of trap for me too…"

"Oh." Honor said, shoulders slumping.

"We'll find a way out. Now, tell me, how did you end up here?"

"Oh Professor… I know I shouldn't have left! I was heading for Diagon, I just couldn't stay with the Dursley's any longer! And I ran into this man. He was… alluring. He asked if he could help me out, and I said yes. I don't know why. Next thing I know, I'm spilling my treatment at the hands of the Dursleys to him. He muttered something about a prophecy, and then I was waking up in this nice room. But, I tried to escape, so they placed me in here. To cool off they said. They feed me well, but only let me out to use the toilet, not wash. Then they let me out to take me to the Dursleys. Greyback is here Professor! Oh, and they wanted me to kill them! It was horrible. But then Remus turned up, and I thought that it would be alright. But Greyback and the vampire, Sanguini, I think, they portkeyed away with me and the Dursleys. Remus jumped along, and the werewolves and vampires here attacked him. I think he might be…" She trailed off, pretending to choke up.

Dumbledore placed a comforting arm around her. Honor took the opportunity, and full on hugged him, slipping his wand out of his pocket as she did so, and slipping it up her sleeve. She winked at the wall, knowing that it was like those muggle one way mirror's in the police stations.

The cell door opened, and Honor pulled away from Dumbledore sharply. "Looks like the plan worked." Sanguini drawled, stepping in.

"Yes it did." Fenrir grinned.

Dumbledore went for his wand, but came up empty. Honor walked calmly to her two mates, and stood between them. She smirked at Dumbledore. "You really bought that old man?" She asked. "I cant believe you fell for that so easily."

Dumbledore placed a disappointed grandfather look on his face. "Honor, don't tell me that you believe whatever these two have told you?"

"What do you think my mates have told me?"

"That you can have revenge. And power. You don't need either."

"Oh, you old coot. I need revenge. I crave for it, in fact. Power's just a side effect of it. But, what I want, what you denied me, is family. Fenrir and Guini will give me that."

"We have a few questions to ask you." Sanguini asked. "And we will have answers."

The three stepped aside, and another wolf and vampire came in and dragged Dumbledore from the cell, to where the ritual circle had been drawn. Honor and her two mates left the cell and she felt their arms wrap round her as they walked. Honor took a moment to examine Dumbledore's wand with magic. It was powerful. Something told her it could even enhance people's powers.

The three reached the ritual circle to see Dumbledore be chained in place and Vertasirum administered to him.

"What's your full name?" Sanguini asked.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Several children from my race have gone missing. Where are they? What have you done with them?"

"There is an off shoot of my office. Found behind the shelf between my pensive and my book case." He told them the pattern on how to open it and disable all traps. "They're in cages. I was using them to relieve stress."

"When you say to relive stress, what do you mean exactly?" Sanguini growled.

"I would rape them." He said.

Sanguini barely managed to restrain himself. That that could be done to a child was unforgivable. But he forced himself to continue with the questioning. "What did you have planned for Honor?"

"She was to fight the dark lord, and either die defeating him, and I would take the glory, or I would make it look that way. Then, having survived, she would join the others in the off shoot of my office."

Both Sanguini and Fenrir almost lunged. And they would have, had Honor not caught their hands. "We need to continue this. And then kill him, but through the ritual!"

They both reigned in their emotions. Their mate was right. But she was precious to them. Plans to hurt her angered them easily.

"What do you know about how Voldemort sustains his existence?" Sanguini asked.

"He uses Horcruxes." Dumbledore said. "Soul containers."

"What has he placed his soul pieces in?" Sanguini asked, knowing all about Horcruxes.

"Hufflpuffs cup, it is in the vault of Bellatrix LeStrange, Slytherins locket, in the Black family home, Ravenclaws diadem, in the room of requirements at Hogwarts, his familiar Nagini and Honor's scar."

"The black cloud at her transformation." Sanguini muttered. "It has been removed. Are there any others that were in existence that were destroyed?"

"His diary, and the ring, which is the resurrection stone. That is in my office."

"I think that is it." Sanguini said.

"Do you know what these Horcrux things really are, Guini?" Honour asked.

"Yeah. And how to destroy them. Wait, I have one more, if you knew where they were, how come you didn't destroy them?"

"I wanted to test Honor. See how strong she was. That way, I could borrow her power, add it to my own constantly, without killing her. It would extend both our lives, her as the necessary power source, and me as the receiver."

"And it would extend her torture at your hands." Fenrir snapped. His eyes were gold, and his claws were out. His wolf was itching for this man to die at his hands. Honor sensed this, and wrapped her arms round his waist. She nuzzled his arm.

"We'll be rid of him. Soon enough." She said.

"You can take his life if you want, Fenrir." Sanguini said. "And Honor can have Voldemort."  
>"What about you?" Honour asked.<p>

"I would have asked to kill the snake faced bastard, but the prophecy about you and he means I am unable. Unless… Dumbledore, the prophecy stating that Honor is the one destined to kill Voldemort, is that real?"

"No, it's not." He answered.

"Then, if you don't mind, Honor…"

"Voldemort's all yours Guini. But you know, when you kill him, and when Fen kills Dumbledore, it's going to look strange."

"Don't remind me." Fenrir. "I know it'll look like I'm kissing him. Just so long as I get to kill him."

"Fine." Honor said, nodding. "Anymore questions?"

"None." Sanguini said.

Fenrir shook his head. Honor unwound her arms and Fenrir stepped into the circle. He added the final runes, and began to chant.

"Trosglwyddo i mi bywyd ynni heddlu, a hud a lledrith felly efallai y byddaf yn tyfu mewn nerth. Gan fod eu grym yn gostwng, yn cynyddu mwynglawdd. Wrth i'w bywyd Ebbs, mwynglawdd yn ymestyn. Wrth i mi y bydd yn, felly gall fod."

Dumbledore seemed to glow, and the glow leeched into Fenrir. It took a good half an hour until the glow faded and Dumbledore's body sagged. He was dead. Fenrir broke the circle, his eyes were shining with power.

"How do you feel?" Honour asked.

Fenrir rolled his neck, clicking several bones. "Full of energy. And I know it'll always be there to call on, but I need to take the edge off a little." His voice was a growl, and his eyes were gold.

"Alpha, what should we do with the corpse?" The werewolf who'd chained Dumbledore up asked.

"Dispose of it. In any means necessary." Fenrir said. His arm snaked round Honor's waist and pulled her into him. "I'm going to steal our mate away for a few hours Sanguini."

"See you later then." Sanguini drawled.

Honor allowed herself to be pulled away. She could see Fenrir's pants getting a bit to small already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review, and let me know what you think. I live off reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

On the way up to their room, Honor and Fenrir ran into Remus and Tonks, the later of whom was supporting the former.

"Honor?" Tonks asked.  
>"Go get Moony checked out Tonks." Honor said.<p>

"Dumbledore…" Remus said, breathing heavily.

"Has been dealt with." Fenrir said. "Go get checked out. If you'll excuse us, my mate and I are heading for our room."

Tonks stared as they walked passed, only being stirred into action when she heard Remus moan in pain. She then set out for where Remus had told her to go.

When back in their room, Honor went straight for the bathroom.

"Where are you going? You passed the bed." Fenrir growled.

"I'm a mess Fen." Honor said. "But, you are welcome to join me in the shower. You can wash the dirt from my body."

He was soon beside her again, grinning. "With pleasure."

In the bathroom, they both stripped and stepped into the shower. When hot water cascaded down on them, Fenrir picked up shampoo and poured some into his hand, then he proceeded to lather it into his mate's hair, to rid it of the grime. Honor closed her eyes and moaned as she felt Fenrir's fingers in her hair. "Mmh… Fenrir… that feels good. I should have had you in the shower with me ages ago." She said.

"I'd be more than happy to join you." He said, chuckling. "For showers and baths."

"Ok." She replied.

Fenrir grinned, and then let the water wash the soap from her hair. Seeing the dirt was all gone, he grabbed the body wash. He grinned. He began by rubbing it into her back and shoulders.

"Perhaps I should rope you into giving massages too." She said, before she squeaked when his hands slipped round her, and began rubbing the body wash on the front of her body, more specifically her breasts. When her upper body was clean, he knelt down and began washing her legs. Honor's breath's came out in short, steady pants as hands moved up and down the inside of her thighs, and occasionally a finger would flick at her folds.

His grin was feral as he slipped a finger into her moist base, causing her to cry out, and her hands to grasp his shoulders for support. His grin widened as she realised she'd grabbed him to support her, instead of the walls.

"Very good, my mate." He said huskily. "You obviously know who you depend on." He moved, and slipped his tongue into her folds. She jumped slightly and let out an 'eep'.

"Fen… please not that… not yet…" She said. "Please." Her voice was a whimper as flashbacks started to hit.

"What's wrong my mate?" He asked, standing.

Honor's eyes were closed. "That was one of the things that Allan favoured doing. Not yet Fen. Please. I can't do that yet. It reminds me to much of him."

He picked her up, and stepped out of the shower. "I will never push you. If you aren't comfortable with that, then that's fine by me." Fenrir grabbed a towel, and dried them both off, before picking her up again and carrying her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed. He covered her body with his, running his hands up and down her sides. Looking into her eyes, to see if she was any more comfortable, and smiled when she nodded. He kissed her, before spreading her legs and settling between them.

With one quick thrust, he had buried himself inside her. Honor moaned at the feeling as Fenrir filled her. His scent filled her nose, and her mouth watered as her vampire side came out. She bit down on his shoulder, and he growled lightly, before beginning to thrust. Honor moaned as she felt his thrusts become deeper and harder and as his hot blood, saturated with power, spilled into her mouth, the taste, feel and scent of Fenrir soothing her earlier panic, calming her. Fenrir's arms turned round her petite frame as he increased his pace. The way she had bitten him allowed him to lean down and latch onto his mark. Her fangs retracted and another moan was drawn from her. Fenrir worked a hand between them and started roughly rubbing and pinching her folds.

"Nnngh! Fen! Fen! More!" She bucked harshly, her head hitting the pillow as she did so. Fenrir's low growls increased in volume as he heard this, his eyes bleeding gold.

"Gladly." He said. He pounded wildly into his mate, and Honor felt the tight coil in her stomach tighten further, and suddenly loosen as her walls clenched, and her world exploded as she came. She screamed loudly as pleasure ripped through her. Fenrir didn't stop, but instead continued his pace, thrusting harder and continuing to hit her sweet spot, quickly causing another climax to start to build. Honor's breaths were short and sharp. She hadn't come down from her high from the last climax and already another was building. Her final conscious thought before she went completely primal was that Fenrir wasn't going to let her come down for quite a while.

Fenrir lowered his head and latched onto one of Honor's taught nipples and began sucking and nipping, keeping one arm wrapped round her and his free hand rubbing and pinching her folds. He brought her to two more climaxes before he spilled, and then, he pulled out of her. He wasn't finished with her yet. Fenrir flipped her over, and brought her to her hands and knees, before entering her again.

When Honor woke up the next morning, the first thing she noticed was the soreness. Then, she felt Fenrir's body wrapped round her; with his hand… her eyes widened slightly when she felt him cupping her sex. His even breathing alerted her to the fact that he was still asleep.

She ran her hand up his arm several times, trying to wake him gently. She felt him stir slightly, and his arms tightened, meaning that the hand that cupped her pressed against her harder. A burn started between her legs.

"Fen. Fenrir." She said.

"What?" He rumbled, nuzzling her neck.

"Either you remove your hand, or I swear I will jump you to solve my growing problem." She growled lightly.

Fenrir blinked, and then realised where his hand was. He chuckled, and his one arm tightened round her waist. "Let me solve it for you then." He said, as he inserted a finger.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

When Fenrir and Honor emerged, they quickly sought out Sanguini, who looked like he'd had a rough night.

"What's wrong, Guini?" Honour asked, as she walked into the study that he had claimed as his, and wrapped her arms round him.

"I've been trying to figure out a way into Hogwarts all night. To get to the children. Short of laying siege to the place, a near impossible task even with Dumbledore gone, I can't think of any way to do it!"

Honor smiled. "Well, I'm sure that I have a way to help."

"Oh really?" Sanguini asked dryly. "Do tell."

Honor brought out her wand and with a flick, she summoned the marauders map. She placed it on the desk.

"No offence, my mate, but I don't think a blank piece of parchment will help out here." Fenrir said.

Honor just smiled and touched the map with her wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map appeared, and she smirked at Sanguini. "This, is our ticket into the castle." She said. "It shows every secret passage inside the castle, and every secret passage leading out of it. The easiest one to use is this one." Honor pointed to the Womping Willow. "The entrance is in the Shrieking Shack. Moony knows it the best, after all, that's where he went to transform on the full moon during his Hogwarts years."

Sanguini grinned, and pulled Honor into his lap, kissing her. "Honor, you are brilliant!" He said when he pulled away. "And there won't be any students to worry about. Just the teachers that stay there for the holidays. And with Dumbledore gone…"

"Let's not forget, his magical core, and all his energy having been transferred to Fenrir." Honor smiled up at her werewolf, who smiled back.

"There shouldn't be too much of a problem. We'll have to get the right people on it though." Sanguini said.

"Well, if Hermione and I go, we may be able to get teachers such as McGonagall and Flitwick to at least wait, and let us prove that we're right. We just have to leave out that Dumbledore is permanently out of the picture. For that matter, I'd better inform Hermione that he is dead. Oh, and, Fen, has Petunia been handed to those pack members you were talking about yet?"

"Not yet. We can do that next if you like."  
>"Alright." Honor said, smiling. "Oh, Guini, before you do anything else, go get some sleep. I don't want you to be caught off guard because you didn't get enough sleep."<p>

"Ok. Just, come see me after an hour or so."

"Make it two. You look shattered."

"Fine."

Honor stood, and kissed Sanguini deeply, before leaving, knowing Fenrir was right behind her. "Before we go seal Petunia's fate, I'll go tell Hermione about Dumbledore." She said.

Fenrir just wrapped his arm round her waist. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She's probably in her room right now, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"With Warren?"

"You're right. I'll leave it until she comes out for breakfast." Honor nodded.

"Then, let's sort out your Aunt first." He growled out the word Aunt. "Then we can have something to eat, and we can put that curse on the knife and then see how loud Dursley can scream, shall we?"

"I like the sound of that." Honor said, smiling. "I can't wait." Her voice was practically a purr.

Fenrir nodded, ducked his head and kissed her on his mark before leading her down to the dungeons. There were many cells there. That meant that when the time came, they had the ability to take and successfully hold many prisoners. Fenrir led Honor to a cell and Honor looked through the bars to see her Aunt sitting on a cold bench, looking dishevelled.

"Hello Auntie." She said, grinning, and bearing her teeth. "Ready for your punishment?"

"You'll pay for this, you little freak." Petunia said, her eyes narrowing.

Fenrir growled, and Petunia cowered back. "And how are you going to bring that about, woman?" He asked. "No one knows where we are. This island is heavily warded, with Honor holding control of the wards. Only those who she allows can get here. And they would do nothing to help you. And, how would you get away, to get help?"

Petunia couldn't have looked paler. Honor knew she hadn't expected to have been taken from Britain, or to be anywhere that sounded so heavily protected. Honor tapped the cell door with her wand and the door opened.

"Are you coming out, or do we have to come in and drag you out?" Honor asked.

Petunia stayed put. Honor and Fenrir exchanged a glance, and went into the cell and both grabbed hold of one of her arms. Petunia started kicking and screaming, trying to get out of their hold, but their strength was beyond that of a human. They dragged her out of the dimly lit dungeons and she flinched when they emerged into the brighter areas of the castle. They dragged her from the castle, and to the courtyard.

"Scabior!" Fenrir called for his Beta.

The other werewolf walked over to them quickly. "What's up, Alpha?" He asked. "Who's the horse?"

"My Aunt." Honor said.

"Oh so she's the one you told me and the others about. They've been waiting for her." Scabior said, grinning lecherously.

"Take her then. And I don't want to hear about her until it's time to dispose of the remains." Fenrir said.

Scabior grinned, and grabbed hold of Petunia by the back of the neck and dragged her away.

"There's that taken care of." Fenrir said. "Scabior and the others will make sure she's well and truly punished before she dies."

Honor nodded. "How about breakfast?"

"Definitely. I haven't eaten since before we killed Dumbledore."

"Neither have I." Honor said.

When they got to the dining room, Honor sat down, but Fenrir remained standing.

"Is something wrong, Fenrir?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Wait here. I'll be back soon." And with that, he left, leaving Honor wondering what the hell had just happened.

Two house elves came in, and placed plates of food in front of her and at the spot where Fenrir sat for food. Just after they left, Fenrir came back in, a dark wood box in his hand. He handed the box to Honor and kissed her temple.

"It occurred to Sanguini and I a week ago, that we completely forgot your birthday. Your first as our mate. This is my present to you."

Honor was speechless. She'd forgotten as well! They weren't the only ones. She looked down at the box and opened it, gasping at its contents. Inside, was a beautiful dagger. The blade had etched designs on it, and the black handle had silver patterns, and the top was carved beautifully into the shape of a wolfs head, as it howled. Seeing as werewolves weren't actually allergic to silver, there was no real problem with that metal being used in it. The sheath was the same colour black as the handle, and held the Black and Potter family crests.

"It's beautiful!" She said. "I love it." She looked up, and kissed him deeply. "Remind me to thank you properly later."

"After breakfast?"

"Alright." She said, grinning.

"I placed the enchantment on it already. You can test it out on that whale." He said, sitting down, and beginning to eat.

Honor placed the box down and began to eat her own breakfast. "Sounds like a good way to christen it." She said.

The moment they were both finished, Fenrir pulled Honor onto his lap. She heard him unzip his jeans, and felt him hitch her skirt up and push her panties out of the way, before she felt his large cock enter her. Honor's eyes rolled up into her head as she felt him fill her and roll his hips against her. His arms wrapped round her waist and she moaned as she began bouncing on his lap, increasing the pleasure she was feeling. Fenrir's lips latched onto his mark and she moaned again. "Bite me Fen! Mark me as yours again!"

He growled and bit into the flesh of her neck, and his arms tightened around her as he asserted his dominance over his mate, as Alpha. When she came, her walls clenched round him, and milked him for what he was worth. Fenrir grunted as he spilled inside her and Honor let out a cry of pleasure. When they both came down from their high, Fenrir lifted her off his cock and repositioned her on his lap so that he could sort himself out and she could sort herself out.

"_Damn_ Fenrir! I knew you said after breakfast, but I didn't think you meant at the table!" Honor said.

He chuckled. "Go to Sanguini. Dursley can wait, and I'm sure he's feeling very left out after all the time you've spent with me since last night."

"You trying to tell me something?" Honor asked playfully, standing as she did so.

"No. You promised him earlier, did you not? And, if there's one type of vampire you don't want, it's a pissed off, horny vampire."

"Does the same go for pissed off horny werewolves?" Honor asked as she picked up the box with her knife in it.

"Yes it does." Fenrir said, grinning at her.

"I'd better keep the both of you happy then." She said, bending down to kiss him. "Just so long as you remember, the same goes for a pissed off, horny vampire werewolf hybrid." She said, as she pulled back, turned and left the dining room.

"Oh, I will." Fenrir murmured, watching her arse as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Back in the master bedroom, Honor saw that Sanguini was fast asleep. She quietly placed the box down, and stripped, before pulling back the sheets, and carefully straddling Sanguini, before stroking his member and then, when it was hard, lowering herself onto it. As she began to roll her hips, Sanguini woke up, moaning. "Honor." He groaned as his red eyes opened, and looked into hers. He smiled and rolled his hips against hers, while placing his hands on her hips. Their pace increased, but not much. They kept it slow and gentle, Sanguini could sense that Honor needed this, somewhere deep down. She needed him to be gentle today. Even if she didn't realise it. The two moved together, their pleasure building, their movements bringing them closer to a climax.<p>

"Guini, I'm going to cum!"

"Then cum, Honor, I want to feel your walls clench round me."

Honor threw back her head, and let out a cry as she came, and then felt Sanguini spill inside her. She collapsed onto his chest, panting heavily, and crying. Sanguini wrapped his arms round her, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Why are you crying, my love?" He asked.

"I don't know. But whatever just happened, I think now, I think I'm almost ready to move on from the past." She said. "What we just did, and what I did with Fenrir last night, and all the other times, you've both been healing me. Bit by bit. The pain's leaving me. All I need now is…"

"To see them pay." Sanguini finished for her.

Their eyes met, and Honor nodded. "Yes." She said.

"And you will." Sanguini said. "Now, I have a present for you."

Honor rolled off him, and Sanguini stood from the bed, and pulled something from a draw. He handed a black velvet box to her. Honor opened the box, and she found herself gasping again. Inside, was a triple moon pendant, the centre moon, the full moon, held a blood red ruby, while the two crescent moons on either side of it were plain silver.

"This is beautiful! Thank you!" She said.

Sanguini smiled, and picked the necklace out of the box and fastened it round her neck. The pendant itself lay on her chest comfortably. "Happy birthday." He murmured. "Now, I'm rested enough for now. What are the plans?"

"Well, I was going to test my knife out on Dursley. Then, we can start planning on how to get the children out."

"Then, we'll go find Fenrir and head down to the dungeons." Sanguini said.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three of them were back in the dungeons. Vernon Dursley was in front of them, chained to a post, wearing nothing. Honor drew her dagger and smiled sweetly at him. "This dagger is enchanted to make you feel all the pain you ever made me feel in my life." She told him, placing the blade against his cheek. "I'm going to enjoy this." She cut into his flesh, and Vernon Dursley let out a blood curdling howl as his entire body convulsed. Honor took the knife away, and smiled back at her two mates as the walrus slumped. "It works!" She crowed.<p>

They both smiled back at her. "I'm glad." Fenrir said. "He looks like he wants to go again."

Vernon weakly shook his head, and tried pleading, but it was useless. This time, Honor drew back the dagger and slashed down. Vernon's howls as the pain of castration mingled with him feeling all the pain she'd felt because of him, were like music to the three. Vernon didn't even last half an hour until he broke, and no longer screamed. Honor sighed, a little disappointed that it was over so soon.

"Now, you get to take his life, once we've healed all the wounds." Sanguini said.

Honor nodded, and let Fenrir and Sanguini heal all the wounds, and then drag him to the ritual circle, which was still there from the day before. Honor stepped inside with him, and re-drew the runes that had been damaged. She went through the chant, and grabbed hold of Vernon's chin, and inhaled all the energy he had ever had in his life. I felt the energy rush into me. I felt it swirl through me, waking me up, making me stronger. I felt no difference in my magical core, but physically I was stronger. I broke the circle and stepped out. "Wow." I said. "I can see why you reacted the way you did, Fenrir. I can just imagine the increase that would have come had he had a magical core." Honor said.

"You two head up to Sanguini's study. I'll dispose of the trash." Fenrir said.

"Then we'll plan to break into Hogwarts?"

"Yes." Fenrir said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! What do you think? **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 17

Honor pointed her wand upwards and muttered a quick 'Imobulus'. Then, the werewolves and vampires began heading out of the tunnel, and onto Hogwarts grounds through the secret passage under the Womping Willow. Fenrir was in-front of her, and Sanguini behind, both of them acting like a shield for their mate. She looked back, and over Sanguini's shoulder, and saw Hermione practically tucked into Warren's side. He wasn't going to let her go while they were there, unless he had to probably.

Fenrir climbed out of the passage, and then lent back in and helped Honor out. Both vampire and werewolf quickly reformed their formation round her and they lead the wolves and the vampires across the darkened grounds, towards the castle. However, they were stopped by a line of the teachers at the main double doors.

"Get back! Leave! You are not welcome here!" The familiar Scottish brogue of professor McGonagall called to them.

Honor placed a hand on Fenrir's elbow. He looked down at her, and nodded, before stepping to one side. Then, she was joined by Hermione and Remus.

"Professor, we have no quarrel with you, or anyone within these grounds at the present moment." Honor said. "However, we are here to retrieve something that is far more precious than any fortune. We ask that you simply let us pass." She had no quarrel with them, but that didn't mean that she liked them. It must've been obvious that she'd been abused, yet none of them offered any sort of help. Hence the formal tone.

"Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked. "Miss Granger? Remus?"

"Yes, Professor. It's us." Hermione said. "Please, don't get in our way. We just want to go in, do what we want, and get out. Hell, you can watch, if you want."

"Minerva, please." Remus said. "You know us. Trust us now. In this."

McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, Vance and Vector all exchanged glances. Then, they reluctantly lowered their wands, or umbrella.

"Very well. But we will watch the entire time. But where have you been?" McGonagall asked.

"No time to explain." Remus said. "Now, we can pass?"

They stepped aside and the large group headed forward, entering the entrance hall. Fenrir and Sanguini stuck close to Honor, making sure nothing happened to her while in possibly hostile territory.  
>"Are you heading to the Headmaster's office?" Hagrid asked.<p>

"Yes Hagrid, we are." Remus said. "You'll see why."

The gargoyle came into view and Honor looked expectantly at the professors.

"Cadburys." Flitwick said.

The gargoyle leapt forward and Sanguini, Fenrir and Honor led the way up the winding stairs. Sanguini almost tore the door from its hinges as he opened it. He strode to the correct shelf, waved his wand in the pattern that Dumbledore had told him to, and the wall slid away.

"Where does that lead?" McGonagall demanded.

"You'll see. And then you'll see the truth that is the _real_ Albus Dumbledore." Fenrir growled.

They led the teachers (bar Hagrid), and about half the wolves and vampires that had come with them, down the stairs. The rows of cells, and the conditions that the children were kept in, made Honor want to throw up.

"Sweet Merlin." McGonagall whispered, eyes wide.

"What is this?" Flitwick asked, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Dumbledore's personal stash." Sanguini said. "Thanks to Remus, we got the chance to question Dumbledore on children that had been kidnapped from some of my people's villages. But there are more here than the ones reported to have gone missing."

"Then he hasn't just been kidnapping vampire children." Honor said. "Let's get them the hell out of here."

They all moved into action, going to different cells, except the teachers, who were just too shocked to do anything.

"Help us out here." Scabior growled.

That got them to move. Honor opened a cell door to find a small three year old girl. She walked to the cot, and knelt down, looking at the dark haired, brown eyed girl. The girl flinched back.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here to help. I'm going to get you out of here." Honor said.

"Do you know my mummy or daddy?" She asked.

"Who are they?"

"Well, I don't have a picture of my mummy, but she gave me a picture of my daddy, who had to leave before I was one." She pulled a photo from the inside of her t-shirt. Honor took it, and looked down at the man in the picture. She almost gasped.

"Scabior, get in here, now!" She called.

"What is it?" He asked, standing in the cell door. His eyes landed on the girl on the cot, and his mouth fell open. He quickly shook himself. "Ellie?" He asked, hurrying in, and kneeling down.

"Daddy?" Ellie asked, holding her arms out for him. Tears welled up in her eyes, and spilled open.  
>"Hey, it's alright pup, I'm here." He said, pulling the small girl into his arms.<p>

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Scabior." Honor said, thinking that Fenrir would have told her that fact about his beta.

"No one knew. Except Alpha. I didn't want anyone from the wizarding world going after her. I was stupid. She and her mother would have been safer with the pack. I need to find out what happened to Louise."

"Mommy's parents forced her to marry Chris. He gave me to that old man who hurt me." Ellie said.

Honor could see that Scabior was holding back the growls. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll sort this out later, but now, it would be best to get her out of here."

He nodded, and stood up, cradling Ellie in his arms gently, as if afraid she'd break. Honor continued opening cells, and helping children out, while Scabior walked upstairs.

"Where's Scabior going, Honor?" Fenrir asked.

"It turns out that his daughter was one of the children in the cells." Honor explained. "He's taken her upstairs."

Fenrir nodded, and resumed ferrying the children out of the hell they had been trapped in for goodness knows how long.

"I can't believe he did this!" McGonagall said, outraged. "Where is he? I'll kill him!"

"Too late. Fenrir beat you too it." Remus said. "Wished I could have done it."

"We couldn't have questioned him, and Fenrir couldn't have killed him if you hadn't slipped him that portkey." Sanguini said.

"He's already dead?" Flitwick asked. "Good." Honor had never seen the demure little professor so furious as he was today. Dumbledore's actions had really angered them.

Honor saw that all the cages were empty, and she and the others hurried upstairs, to deal with the fall out of the teacher's anger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review? **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 18

"How long has this been going on?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know." Honor said. They were all in the great hall. Madam Pomfrey had been called to treat the children. "But, the children aren't the only ones he's hurt. He was a manipulative bastard to such an extent that I don't think any of us will ever truly discover the truth of all his deeds."

"When you say that, it sounds as if you've experienced his manipulations." Flitwick said.

"I have." Was all Honor said. She couldn't trust them with her full story. Not yet. Perhaps with time she could, but right now, she couldn't.

Her eyes wandered to the side, and she saw Scabior fussing over Ellie. The war could wait. Her next move was going to be to help Scabior get back his mate. She wanted to help Ellie as much as possible. She wanted the young girl to know only happiness after what she'd been through.

"I can't believe it!" Hagrid almost howled. "All these years, we trusted him! And now this! I thought he was someone on the light side!"

McGonagall patted his shoulder. "There, there, Hagrid." She said. "We were all fooled by him. But, nothing can be done now, except try and heal the hurt that he caused in life, and cope as best we can with the fall out."

The other teachers nodded along with Professor McGonagall. Honor looked round the hall again, and saw that one group of children, of around nine, had moved to the side from all the others.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said, standing and walking to the children. The eldest of them eyed her warily.

"Can we help you?" One of them, a thirteen year old boy, asked.

"You chose to remain apart from the others. Why?"

They all exchanged glances. "They all have people to return to." One girl, around twelve, said. "They're fine now. But, we don't."

"Why not?" Honor asked, sitting down with them.

"We're run always." The first boy said. "Or, we were chucked out. Either way, we're unwanted."

"So you have no home?" Honor asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." The boy said bitterly.

"Do you know what most people here are?" Honor questioned.

"Magic." A four year old girl said. "I was always told it didn't exist, but now I know the truth." I could tell from the looks on the others, that it was the truth for them too.

Honor smiled. "That's right. I started off as a witch. Now, I'm also like this hybrid werewolf vampire, but, the point is, the pack, the werewolf pack, that my mate is Alpha of, takes in those who have no where to go." Honor said. "You see, to magical creatures, like vampires and werewolves, children are special. Fenrir and his pack have been taking in children for years. When in the pack, they're placed with elder werewolves, as a family, and taken care of."

"And when they're adults?" The thirteen year old boy asked, obviously suspicious.

"They're still part of the pack. Once you're part of the pack, you are always apart of the pack." Honor said.

"Excuse me, Miss," A six year old girl said, softly. "We'd have a warm home? With food? And people who cared?"

"Yes, you would. And, please, call me Honor."

"Just like that?" The boy asked, still suspicious. "No catch?"

"Apart from that you'd have to become werewolves on the next full moon, no. No catch."

"I want to be a werewolf!" The little girl said, latching on to Honor's side. "I like the sound of a nice home."

"Me too!" A young boy said. Soon, most of them followed. After a few minutes, the eldest boy, nodded.

"What the hell. But, if one of us is beaten, or treated as dirt, I'm getting us all out of there!"

"Alright." Honor said, smiling at him. "But I can assure you, you won't need to do that. And if I heard that you were being mistreated, I'd step in personally. I know what it's like to be mistreated by those you should be able to call family. I want to help as many people out of that position as I can. In any way I can."

"My mate, is everything alright?" Fenrir asked, coming to stand behind her.

Honor looked up at him, and smiled. "These here want to be part of the pack."

Fenrir raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes? Why?"

"Please sir, we want a home." The girl who had latched herself onto my waist, said.

"You have no where else?" Fenrir asked.

They all shook their heads.

"Alright then. I guess you'll all be coming back with us to Pack territory." Fenrir said, nodding. "We'll have to arrange a portkey. A couple of portkey's."

Honor nodded. "That's easily done." She said.

"We'll have to leave soon. Before Snape returns."

"Of course." Honor said. "We should get started on those portkey's."

Fenrir grabbed a few empty goblets from the table, and enchanted them. "Sanguini and the other vampire's will take care of the vampire children. The teachers will care for the rest."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Honor replied.

"We gotta go!" Fenrir called across the hall. Wolves and vampires moved into action. Portkey's were created quickly, all the vampires and werewolves knowing how to create the new type of portkey's.

"Everyone grab hold of a goblet." Honor said kindly.

When all nine of them were holding on to a goblet, they activated and everyone was taken to Potter Island.

The next few days were spent getting the new arrivals settled, and the families of the vampire children were contacted and arrived on the island. The reunions that Honor witnessed were tearful and many thanks were given to Sanguini and anyone the parents were told took part in their recovery. When everything had settled down, finally, Honor and Fenrir arranged with Scabior to go and find Louise, and get her away from her 'husband'. Ellie had been a great help, having cited the address she'd lived at previously off by heart. It seemed Louisa had made sure her daughter knew it well.

So, two weeks after, Fenrir and Honor travelled with Scabior and Ellie to a small town in East England. The house they arrived at looked very nice. Very normal. It would have been a nice place to live, if their sensitive hearing hadn't picked up on the yelling.

The three older wolves exchanged glances, and hurried inside. Honor took Ellie from Scabior, knowing he'd most likely want a fight. When inside, they picked up the words.

"I'll never, ever, let you touch me! And because of that you sold off my daughter!" A woman screeched.

"You both needed to learn your place!" A man screamed back.

Scabior growled, and lunged into the living room, and tackled a balding man to the floor, and proceeded to beat him three ways from Sunday.

"Mummy!" Ellie cried, reaching for a blonde haired woman.

"Oh Ellie!" She rushed for them, and pulled Ellie into her arms. "Oh my precious baby girl! Mummy missed you!"

"I missed you too mummy. But daddy, Honor and Alpha found me before the bad man could hurt me again. Me and the others!"

It was only then that Louise, took note of who it was who was beating her husband, Chris, up. "Scabior." She said, softly, before turning Ellie's head away, so she wouldn't see.

"You. Dare. Hurt. My. Mate. And. My. Cub?" He growled as he punched.

Chris' face was a bloody mess by the time Scabior had stopped. And so was his chest. Scabior had done a very good job at beating him to death. Perhaps bringing Ellie wasn't such a good idea.

"I think we should go. We'll explain more later." Honor said, staring at the dead body, with ill disguised disgust.

Scabior turned round, his eyes gold. He nodded, and walked back to them, still growling. His wolf was still very much in control.

"What about my things? Ellie's things?" Louise asked.

Honor flicked her wand, and everything was in cases, beside them. She smiled reassuringly at Louise. "Everything will be fine. Now, let's go." With that, Scabior grabbed Louise's arm, and they all disapparated.

When they were approaching the castle, Sanguini ran towards them, a look of glee on his face. "Dumbledore's body has been found by the Ministry! The wizarding world is up in arms! They're stepping up searching for Death Eaters, and the Death Eaters are stepping up their attacks! It's going to hell over there."

"Good." Fenrir said. "Let them tear themselves apart. And every so often, we'll rile them up a bit more, cause a few… disappearances, and when they are all at their weakest, and we've grown in strength…"

"We move in." Honor grinned. It was a waiting game. But hopefully, an efficient one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 19

Honor smiled up at Fenrir as the sun set. Another full moon had come round, and it would be Honor's and Hermione's first transformation. Dudley had been released into the forest an hour ago and she was itching to chase after him. She really wanted to get him back for what he'd done to her in her childhood.

The sky darkened, and she closed her eyes, waiting. She felt Fenrir's lips on her forehead, and leant into him. Both of them stood amongst the pack, every single one of them standing naked. She felt a tingling start on her skin. Her eyes opened, and she looked to Fenrir.

"Don't fight it." He said. "It's just the change."

Honor nodded. She let the tingle spread and deepen, welcoming it. She felt her bones shift, and her skin shift, but she didn't fight it. And because of that, the change didn't become painful. She fell forward onto her hands, and the thud on the ground indicated Fenrir beside her. She felt fur sprout from her skin, and her breathing started to increase. The whole thing took less than a minute, but it felt like an age had passed. Honor looked down at herself to see her body covered in thick, red fur. She felt a tongue lick her neck, and she looked round at Fenrir. He butted her head lightly with his, before looking up, and howling. She and the rest of the pack copied him, and then, they took off into the forest, some staying behind to turn the new arrivals of the pack. Honor caught hold of Dudley's scent and she and Fenrir led the pack as they chased him. The air rushed past her, trough her fur, and she felt every tense and bunch of her muscles. Running like this was freeing. Now she understood why Fenrir had never fought his wolf. It was easy to do this. It was one of the best things she'd ever experienced.

Honor howled as she caught sight of Dudley, and she pounced on him. He screamed, and lashed out, hitting her muzzle. She snarled and bit into his very large stomach, tearing a chunk out and causing a pain filled howl from Dudley's lips. She quickly swallowed, and then Fenrir and the others joined her, ripping Dudley apart and eating him alive. Had she not already fed as a vampire, she would have been a bit squeamish about actually eating Dudley, but she already knew that humans were not at the top of the food chain, and anything above them reserved the right to eat them, and it didn't taste too bad. Almost like chicken.

When Dudley was dead, Honor pulled back and headed to a near by river, to wash the blood from her mouth. When she was done, she rejoined Fenrir and they wandered a little way away from the pack. Then, he circled her, observing her full form. He nodded, before licking her cheek. She was a fine wolf. They rubbed against each other, rubbing their scents onto their mate, before Fenrir moved behind Honor, and mounted her from behind, quickly burying himself into her folds. Their coupling was completely animalistic and ended with Fenrir's howl of release.

The two fell to the ground, and Fenrir curled around Honor's smaller body, and together, they fell to sleep.

* * *

><p>Two years later.<p>

The wizarding world was more resilient than had been originally thought, but yet again, it was one hot head force against another. The war had really got going two years ago, and the light had battled the dark, neither gaining ground, but both chipping away at the strength of the other. All the while, werewolves and vampires would attack, causing even more destruction to the wizarding world while they received minimal casualties, but mostly received no damage at all. The plan seemed to be working well. After all, why take the fight to your enemies, when they were content to do your job for you?

With the help of the goblins, the Horcrux in the cup had been destroyed, and Honor, Fenrir and Sanguini had gone to Grimmauld Place, where they discovered that the locket had been stolen. Luckily, Mundungus Fletcher was an easy man to track if you had knowledge of both the muggle and magical underworld, and Fenrir and Sanguini did. Fletcher had been found, thrown in a cell, and the Locket taken from him and then destroyed. Honor had stabbed it with the Sword of Gryffindor, which had been given to them by Professor McGonagall, with a sense of satisfaction. They would have to weight to kill the snake, and get their hands on Voldemort. But they could weight. They had other things to do.

The first was gaining support of people inside Britain. Fred and George had been easily convinced. Especially when it turned out they were the mates of Sanguini's twin cousins. Both girls were fun loving, but grounded. Eleanor and Grace were good for Fred and George. They kept them from going completely over board with the pranks, and blowing themselves up with experiments. So, through them, Sanguini, Honor and Fenrir learnt what the Weasley family knew, seeing as Arthur got news from the Ministry.

Being a true seer, Luna was also easy to convince. She saw the situation as it really was. So, she knew what the best side to be on was. If either the light or dark won, then the wizarding world would fall to ruin, one way or another. Honor, Fenrir and Sanguini didn't want that. They were looking to take control to reshape it into something better. Something that would survive and adapt to change, allowing for a good life for all. One where you didn't have to worry about what would happen to you because of what you were. It was who you were, and what you could do, that allowed you to advance. Talent and attitude. More like the muggle world. Status meant nothing unless you'd earned it. That was what the three of them strived to achieve. Once Luna was on side, she convinced Neville, and then they had someone who could influence someone who sat on the Wizingamot (Augusta Longbottom). They put every piece of information that reached them to use somehow. It would all come in handy later on.

The waiting, while boring sometimes, came in useful in more… familial matters. Honor was sat in one of the living rooms in the castle, on the window seat. There was a book in her lap, completely forgotten, as she rested her hand on her very swollen stomach as she felt one of the babies kick. A soft smile spread across her face as she felt another kick. It was coming up to the birth, now. It was nearing the nine month mark. Honor's smile grew as she remembered breaking the news that she was pregnant to her mates almost nine months ago.

_Flashback_

_Honor took a deep breath and entered the study, where Sanguini and Fenrir were. Both men had a drink in one hand while they went through ideas on what their next move would be in the war. _

"_Honor!" Sanguini said. "Is everything alright? You look a little flustered." _

_Fenrir caught her round the waist and drew her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. He stiffened slightly. "Your scent. It's different somehow. It's still the same, but there's something else." _

"_Yeah. I guessed something like that would happen." She said. _

"_Is something wrong?" Sanguini asked, frowning. _

"_No, nothing's wrong. I yesterday, I realised that I'd missed my last period. So, today, I took a test and I found out why." _

"_Are you, pregnant?" Fenrir asked carefully. _

"_Yeah, I am." Honor said. _

"_This is brilliant!" Sanguini said, a smile spreading across his face. Fenrir's arms tightened round her. _

"_It is." He agreed. "I can't tell you how happy I am that we're going to have a pup." He nipped her neck, and Honor relaxed into his embrace, letting out a breath. _

"_I thought with the war that you may not want to have children yet." She said._

"_We don't care about the war. With the war, going on, any one of us could die the moment we leave the ward boundaries. If we were to wait until the war was over, what if one of us three died? Especially you." Fenrir said. _

"_Fenrir has a point." Sanguini said, running a hand down Honor's cheek. "We can't wait, because the future is uncertain." _

"_You're both right." Honor said. _

_Fenrir adjusted his hold on Honor, and stood, bringing her with him and holding her bridal style. "I'd say this was something to celebrate. In our room." _

_End Flashback. _

Another kick brought Honor back to the present. She looked down at her rounded stomach. The size of her stomach told her that she was most likely going to have twins. She hadn't tried to find out what they would be. She wanted the gender of the babies to be a surprise. And Sanguini and Fenrir agreed with her. The three of them wanted it to be a surprise. And, when they were born, they would find out which of her two mates were the children's father, even though both Sanguini and Fenrir were determined to be fathers for the babies. No matter which of them was the biological father. That fact had been a great source of amusement to Sanguini's father, Alistair. She smiled as she remembered her first meeting with him.

_Flashback_

_Honor looked round the large entrance hall of black marble in awe. The whole place radiated power. Sanguini was at her side, her arm wrapped round his. _

"_Ah, Sanguini!" A smooth voice said, drawing Honor's attention to the top of a black staircase. There stood a man with a striking resemblance to Sanguini, but his hair held flecks of grey, and his face several wrinkles. He smiled at them both. _

"_I see you've finally brought her to meet me, then." He descended the stairs, and met them on the ground floor. _

"_Honor, I would like you to meet my father, Alistair, King of the Vampires. Father, this is my mate, Honor Potter." _

"_It is a pleasure to finally meet you, my dear." Alistair said, picking her hand up, and kissing it. _

"_You too, King Alistair." _

"_No need to call me that. It is just Alistair to you. And the werewolf, if you ever bring him. Now, let's go somewhere a bit less… roomy, shall we?" _

_Over the next few hours, Honor grew to like Sanguini's father. And as time passed, he became like a father to her too. She just wished she'd had the opportunity to meet Viviane, Sanguini's late mother. The stories she'd heard about her told Honor that she had been a wonderful woman in life. _

_End Flashback. _

Honor gasped as pain shot through her. She clutched her stomach and felt something wet trickle down the side of her leg. Her breathing increased.  
>"GUINI! FENRIR!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had these images in my head, and couldn't think of anything inbetween, so I needed the time skip. Please review!**


End file.
